


Nuestros Juegos.

by Hiften



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiften/pseuds/Hiften
Summary: En el año 33 tras la rebelión del Distrito 13, es tiempo de los anuales Juegos del Hambre. Nuestra historia se centra con unos jovenes del Distrito 7, seis amigos de por vida que pronto serán separados por la tragedia.La muerte este año no estará solamente en los Juegos.





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Julio 2 10:00 Am  
P.V. De Marcelo. _ **

"La sombra del árbol realmente es relajante…" Estoy sentado en el suelo apoyado en un árbol grande. El sol estaba en la parte más alta del cielo por lo que las hojas provocaban una sombra perfecta para relajar…

Eso es, hasta que sentí un dolor agudo en mi cabeza y lo sostuve en dolor, mirando hacia arriba. Mi amigo Eidan me había pegado en la cabeza con el mango de su hacha. Normalmente sería extraño que un niño de 15 años anduviera con un hacha en mano como si nada, pero acá en el Distrito 7, es algo común. Nos enseñan cómo usar hachas desde que somos niños… literalmente.

Tuve un año cuando me pasaron mi primera hacha de juguete, y cuatro cuando me dieron una con un poco de filo. Me encantaba jugar a ser leñador y fingir cortar las paredes de mi casa. Una vez lo logre. Me prohibieron usar un hacha por tres semanas.

Pero ahora, tengo 15 años y tengo un hacha real. Eidan me miró con una mano puesta en la cadera y la otra agarrando el mango de su hacha, que estaba puesta sobre su hombro, dándole un aire muy casual.

"Vamos, levántate." Me estrechó su mano para ayudarme a parar. Cuando me paré, me dio una mirada enojada, pero tiene una cara que es tan tierna que es imposible que sea intimidante. "Ya sabes que deberías estar trabajando ahora, o si no el profesor te dará más tareas hoy. Ya sabes cómo es."

Es cierto, nuestro profesor es muy flojo. Pero de alguna manera igual logró convertirse en amigo de la mayoría del curso. A mi aun me molesta su forma de ser, pero, ¿que se puede hacer? Esta mañana, cuando entramos a clase, el estaba parado con una sonrisa falsa, nos había informado algo que era bueno y malo.

"Como mañana es… La Cosecha" No quiso decirlo tan rápido, sabía que era un tema delicado. "No estaré pasando clases. Pero eso no significa que los dejare flojear. Así que hoy ustedes van a terminar de ayudar de recolectar madera. Los que no logran recolectar todo lo que les piden, les daré tarea igual."

Lo había hecho parecer una gran cosa, pero ahora que estábamos en el bosque, él y unos profesores mas están ahora sentado muy calmados, hablando de no sé qué. Recogí mi hacha del suelo y decidí que seguir cortando sería la mejor opción antes de que el profesor nos vea. Estaba por empezar a cortar cuando vi que un cierto Eidan estaba mirando fijamente a una niña de nuestro curso.

Me acerque a mi amigo y puse mi cabeza en su hombro, mirando a donde él miraba. "¿Quien miras?" Le pregunté casualmente. él se dio cuenta que estaba allí y casi saltó. Pero se recuperó y suspiro.

"No preguntes, ya sabes a quien miro."

Ah, si. Kelia. El único interés amoroso de mi amigo desde que estábamos en pañales. Aunque varias niñas habían mostrado un interés una que otra vez, nunca le ha interesado nadie que no haya sido ella. Es un poco mente-cerrada. Ahora ella estaba recogiendo los troncos que se habían caído y los llevaba a una caretilla hacia no sé dónde.

Trabajaba duro, pero era muy callada. No es que fuera tímida, es solo que no le gusta hablar mucho. A pesar de eso, se había hecho amiga de la niña más ruidosa de la clase, posiblemente de todo el Distrito: Lily. Esas dos son como yo y Eidan: Inseparables. Pero, de alguna manera, la personalidad callada y colectada de Kelia combinaba perfectamente con la personalidad divertida e infantil de Lily.

Le di un toque al hombro, señalando que debíamos seguir trabajando, a la vez que Lily se acercaba a Kelia a ayudar.

**_ Julio 2 10:06 Am  
P.V. De Ashton. _ **

Escuché dos voces familiares y deje en el suelo las ramas de madera que estaba cargando. Me acerque a Eidan y Marcelo y vi que estaban viendo como Kelia llevaba sus troncos de madera. Siempre encontré raro que Eidan se pasaba el día mirándola como idiota, pero era algo común ahora. Decidí hacerlos volver a la realidad. "Pensé que Lily se quedaría en casa hoy, me sorprende que esté ayudando," les digo.

Marcelo giró su cabeza a verme y Eidan también me saludo. "Si, ¿pero no viste a Kelia? ¡Ella empezó a cargarlos todo sola!" Eidan tuvo una sonrisa grande, algo que ignoré para ver como las niñas seguían trabajando antes de seguir con el mío.

No  quería decir algo raro por accidente, así que me di vuelta. A pesar de ser hijo único, siempre vi a Lily como un tipo de hermana menor- estaba seguro que muchos lo hacían -y aunque creía que ella me miraba de forma similar, éramos amigos desde que éramos bebes básicamente. No podía decirle algo como eso, sería muy incomodo, y mucho menos podía decirlo a estos dos.

"Si, si, fascinante. ¿Podemos seguir trabajando? Quiero salir de aquí antes de que Ashley venga a molestar," dije, cargando mis ramas al mismo tiempo que escuché la voz que no quería oir.

"Ash, ¿hablas sobre mi? Me halagas."

Sentada en una de las ramas del árbol, estaba mi hermana menor, Ashley. Si, yo me llamo Ashton y mi hermana Ashley. Nuestros padres no son muy creativos con los nombres. O quizás lo hicieron así para que la gente supiera que somos hermanos? No sé porque mis pensamientos fueron cortados cuando escuche a mi hermana gritar.

"¡Deja de pararte allí, que estoy usando falda!" Y vi como le lanzo un trozo de madera hacia abajo. Directo a los ojos de Marcelo.

Le cayó justo en la cara y escuche como gritó en dolor, frotándose los ojos furiosamente para intentar -en vano- sacarse los pedazos de madera. Entonces, mientras él se ocupaba sacándose la madera, Ashley salto de la rama hacia otra más baja, llegando al suelo en menos de un minuto.

No sé cómo logra pegarse esos saltos pero siempre han sido impresionantes. Es como si fuese un tipo de ninja. De forma que fuera, intenté ignorarlo a ella y sus habilidades atléticas superiores a las mías.

"¿Como caí, Marcelo?" le preguntó al aterrizar, esperando ansiosamente su respuesta, pero la única respuesta que él tenía era: "¡Como esperas que responda eso si me lanzas madera en el ojo!" Y se siguió frotando los ojos como antes, sin ningún avance.

Ella y Eidan se rieron de la pena de Marcelo pero él se detuvo cuando Ashley le hizo una pregunta. "Estuve escuchando su conversación y, Eidan, ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada a Kelia? Digo, han sido amigos desde que tenían dos años. ¡Deberías decirle algo rápido!" Se veía la confusión en su cara. Yo me reí.

Pero también me detuve en cuanto ella giro hacia mí. "Y tú, Ashton. Pensé que eras más valiente que esto. Parece que estaba equivocada. Parece que si eres miedoso." Dijo la última parte en tono burlesco… pero tenía razón.  Todos nuestros padres se conocieron en la escuela y, por lógica, nosotros nos hicimos amigos. No es como si tuviéramos mucha opción.

Ahora que lo pienso, Eidan, Marcelo, Lily, Kelia, mi hermana y yo hemos sido un gran grupo de amigo desde de que teníamos dos años. No parece que fue hace mucho pero ni recuerdo como paso.

"Ridículo que asumas eso, yo no siento el miedo," le dije. "Y si ustedes no van a volver a trabajar, yo lo haré. Solo nos quedan dos horas hoy."

**_ Julio 2 12:15 Pm  
P.V. De Eidan. _ **

Terminamos el día con solo uno de nosotros con tarea: Ashton. Tuvo que irse a casa caminando con una pila de hojas de tarea.  Ninguno de nosotros quiso ayudarlo con sus hojas excepto Lily, que nos reto por no ayudar un importante amigo.

Al final, todos ayudamos un poco a cargar la tarea de Ashton hasta que llegamos a donde él y Ashley se separaban del grupo. Ashley tomo la mitad de las hojas y Ashton tomo la otra mitad. Se despidieron de nosotros y partieron.

Entonces quedaron Lily, Kelia, Marcelo y yo. Desafortunadamente, Kelia se separo de nosotros dos calles después de Ash. Mientras miraba como se despedía y empezaba a caminar, decidí intentar ser atrevido. "¡Adiós, linda!" Le grite cuando ya casi se daba la vuelta a la esquina.

Lily se empezó a reír a carcajadas y Marcelo estaba intentando aguantarse la risa… 'intentando' siendo la palabra clave. Yo simplemente seguí caminando ignorando las risas de esos dos. ¡Fui valiente! Eso es lo que cuenta. No se dejaron de reír hasta que Lily se tuvo que separar de nosotros, pero aun cuando entraba a su casa, pude escucharla riendo.

Entonces quedamos Marcelo y yo. Marcelo ya se había dejado de reír y me puso una palma en el hombro. "Eso… Creo que fue lo más estúpido que harás en tu vida."

Yo me reí. "¿Me estas retando? Porque puedo hacer cosas mucho mas estúpidas."

Después de eso, escuchamos algo un poco inusual en el Distrito: El rugido de un motor. Giramos para la calle y vimos que un auto grande y lujoso se acercaba por la calle. Dejé de caminar cuando el auto paró en frente de nosotros. Le di un codazo suave a Marcelo para que también parara y vimos como la puerta se abría.

Entonces se bajo una señora con… el atuendo más extraño que he visto en toda mi vida.

Era obviamente del Capitolio, pero nunca vi algo así de extravagante. Tenía pelo gris con algunas rayas verdes por la parte trasera lo que me hizo pensar que era vieja, o quizás una bruja. Su cara parecía estar escondida bajo cinco capas de maquillaje con los ojos rodeados de azul y un rubor demasiado grande como para que fuera real.

No sé qué es lo que pasaba por moda en el Capitolio pero si yo fuera allí, me gustaría verme con una persona, no como extraterrestre.

Encima, tenía un vestido verde que le llegaba a los talones, estaba lleno de espirales rojo y azul. Eso en si no hubiera sido tan malo si el vestido estuviera en una pieza. Parecía como si le hubieran cortado las mangas y parte del abdomen, dejando los brazos y el ombligo expuesto.

"Lo que pasa por moda en el Capitolio," susurró Marcelo cuando vio a la señora pararse. Yo la miré confundida. ¿Que hacía una persona del Capitolio en este Distrito a esta época del año? Al pensar eso, lo recordé.

La señora -si es que se puede llamar así-  nos miró a nosotros y puso una mueca de disgusto, como si éramos solo basura inútil en la calle. Miró a sus alrededores y suspiró -no había nadie más en la calle-. Con pasos vacilantes se acercó a nosotros, las únicas personas en la calle.

"Disculpa, eh… niños. Saben por casualidad donde está el Alcalde de este…" Miro alrededor con disgusto. " _Lugar."_ Me dio la impresión que, además de pensar que _nosotros_ éramos basura, pensó que nuestro Distrito también lo era. Estaba por decirle el lugar de igual manera pero Marcelo me corto.

"¿Y por qué quieres saber eso, eh… _Señora_?" Le puso el mismo tono que ella nos  había puesto a nosotros, como si ella fuera la escoria. Tuve que morderme el labio para no reírme. Era difícil copiar el acento del Capitolio pero igual lo logro de alguna manera.  Por desgracia, la señora no le dio tanta risa como a nosotros. En vez, escupió a nuestros pies con enojo y su personalidad cambio en menos de un segundo.

"¡Niños estúpidos como ustedes no deberían meterse en asuntos importantes como esto! ¡Solo dime donde queda el Alcalde de este basurero!" Cada palabra que dijo escupía veneno. Marcelo se sorprendió y bajó la guardia, así que yo respondí con una voz inocente, apuntando por una calle. "Lo siento, Señora. Mi amigo acá es un idiota. Usted tiene razón, la casa del Señor Weatherby está siguiendo por esa calle. No puede perdérselo"

Tomó un gran respiro y se fue todo el veneno. Entonces me sonrió y logre ver sus dientes. Estaban amarillos. Se fue por la calle sin siquiera decir 'gracias'.

Marcelo y yo miramos como se iba caminando y cuando ya estaba fuera de alcance de oído, Marcelo me habló. "Mira tú, haciendo más cosas estúpidas. ¿A dónde la mandaste?"

Yo me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando. "Solo digamos que ahora tendrá razón para llamar este lugar, _'basurero'_ "

Me miró confundido pero a pesar de sus preguntas, no dije nada.

Eventualmente llegué a casa y me despedí de Marcelo. Cuando entré, salude a mi padre y mi hermana menor, que estaba sentada frente al fuego con unos bloques de madera. Mi padre no me miró pero mi hermana se levanto a abrazarme. La abrace devuelta y mire a mi padre.

El me miró y después aparto su mirada. "Buenas tardes a ti también," dije. No me respondió. Yo suspire y me acerque a él. Estaba por poner una mano en su hombro pero lo alejó bruscamente. Estuve un poco insultado por eso pero no pude culparlo.

Me miró entonces con una cara llena de frustración. Me froté la mano y mi hermana, Kas, se levanto para mostrarme el dibujo que estaba haciendo.

Era de nosotros: Kas, mi papa, mi mama y yo.

Era del pasado.

Yo le sonreí y le acaricié la cabeza. No sé cómo es que hizo un dibujo de nuestra madre; si nunca la vio. Al parecer mi padre pensó lo mismo, porque miro el dibujo confuso. Los deje a eso y subí a mi habitación, cayéndome a la cama. No estaba de animo a que mi padre me siguiera culpando por cosas que no eran mi culpa, así que solo cerré los ojos, esperando que llegara el siguiente día.

Mañana sería la Cosecha.


	2. Capitulo Dos.

**_ Julio 3 08:43 Am  
P.V. De Ashley. _ **

"¿¡Como pudieron mandarla al basural!? ¿Ustedes son retrasados o simplemente idiotas?"

Estaba nuestro típico grupo de seis sentado en el pasto de una de las pocas plazas del Distrito 7. Bueno, mi hermano estaba parado apoyado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados, intentando verse _'cool'_. La verdad es que no estaba funcionando.

Eidan y Marcelo se miraron el uno al otro y se echaron a reír. "Ellas no miro como si _nosotros_ fuéramos basura así que literalmente se lo buscaba," dijo Eidan. "Además, ¿qué es lo peor que nos pueden hacer? ¿Bombardear el Distrito? ¡Ha! Como si pudieran sacar el distrito de la madera."

Solo él se rio de su mal chiste. Lily se movió en su lugar un poco incomoda y Kelia decidió mirar hacia la calle, justo cuando apareció un auto grande y lujoso. No era de _este_ Distrito, eso era seguro. Pero, ¿de que era? ¿Del Capitolio? ¿Qué haría un auto del Capitolio en frente de nuestra plaza?

Se detuvo en frente de nosotros y Marcelo y Eidan se pararon de golpe, como si lo reconocieran. Miré a Lily confusa y ella se encogió de hombros. Tampoco sabía. Mire a Kelia y ella parecía calmada, como siempre. No sé como lo logra. Digo, aparece un auto del Capitolio y ella ni se mueve, tiene esa mirada de calma, observando el auto y como se baja una mujer -si es que se puede llamar así.

Llevaba pelo rojo fuego en una cola de caballo que caía a su espalda, su cara parecía torta con todas las capas de maquillaje que se puso y que, por cierto, se podía ver de cinco kilómetros. Tenía una chaqueta azul con… ¿brillantina? Y pequeñas estrellas fugaces por el pecho.

Si no fuera por esas cosas, se veía como una persona normal.

Junto a ella, se bajaron del auto dos hombres demasiado alto y con mucho musculo. Parece que ellos eran sus guarda-espaldas. Ellos si parecían más normales: Eran calvos pero con tatuajes en la cabeza y llevaban trajes elegantes de color negro y dorado.

No era hasta que las tres figuras se detuvieron a un metro de nosotros que noté la insignia que la mujer llevaba pegada al pecho. "Saffet," susurró Kelia, que al parecer también lo había visto.

Hubo un silencio incomodo con Saffet mirándonos -más específicamente a Marcelo y Eidan- con expresión de disgusto mayor. De repente, vi a Marcelo sonreír. "Por fin conseguimos un nombre tan extraño para la mujer." Eidan se rió un poco y Saffet apretó los labios, formando una línea perfecta.

Saffet se masajeó la frente y nos miro otra vez. "Vine esta vez a avisarl-"

Entonces Lily, completamente ignorando el aura de muerte que llevaba la mujer, la interrumpió en una manera que solo ella podía, a la vez apuntando a  Saffet con una sonrisa. "Su pelo es igual de extraño, Señora." Después apunto a los dos hombres a cada lado, soltando una risita. "¡Y a ustedes les _falta_ pelo!"

Ninguno de los hombres reacciono.

Saffet, por otro lado, se veía como si alguien le acaba de dar una bofetada -bien recibida a eso- en la cara. "¡Niña ignorante! ¡No puedes hablar de esa manera a tus mayores!"

"Bueno, de mayores está claro. ¿Tendrás unos cincuenta años?" Dijo Ashton con los ojos cerrados, aun con su pose en el árbol.

Saffet había puesto una cara que a mi gustó, parecía muy graciosa, así que decidí decir. "Ash, no seas maleducado." El me abrió un ojo confuso y Saffet parecía sonreír, hasta que terminé. "Obviamente tiene por lo _menos_ sesenta años detrás de esas capas de maquillaje."

Escuché un par de risas de Lily y hasta de Kelia, que intento esconderla mientras Saffet se veía aun mas indignada, su boca se abría y se cerraba, pareciendo un pescado fuera del agua que intentaba decir algo pero no se le ocurría nada. Entonces cuando dejamos de reír, ella tomo un respiro profundo y se tranquilizó.

"¡Para su _información_!" Cada palabra escupía veneno. "¡Aun estoy en la _joven_ edad de 22!" Por su cara, parecía que decir eso nos haría callar. Desafortunadamente, no pensamos en nada y nos quedamos mirando hasta que Kelia dijo su primera frase en todo el día.

 "Si estuviéramos 50 años en el pasado, esa mentira sería mas creíble."

Eso era lo que faltaba.

Saffet parecía a punto de explotar con lo rojo que estaba su cara; parecía como si su pelo fuera parte de su cara. "¡Pareces un tomate!" Exclamó Marcelo, riéndose.

Todos nos empezamos a reír -hasta Ash, que pocas veces se ríe- hasta que Saffet decidió hablar una última vez. "¡Ojalá se pudieran lanzar _seis_ niños a la Cosecha! ¡Pondría sus nombres cincuenta veces cada uno! Pero eso no importa." Se tranquilizó en menos de dos segundos y siguió. "Estoy acá para hablar con _ustedes dos._ " Terminó apuntando a Marcelo y Eidan.

Sus dedos parecían normales hasta que vieras las uñas: Parecían garras.

"¡Ustedes dos no tienen idea de lo que hicieron ayer; haciéndole una broma así a una funcionaria _excepcional_ del Capitolio! Vine aquí   pues soy un alma bondadosa y les daré una última oportunidad para que se disculpen conmigo- todos ustedes."

Esperó un momento, pero ninguno de nosotros habló. Al ver la poca y nada reacción que sacó de eso, Saffet hizo otra mueca y, con un sonido que parecía más bien un chillido, se alejó de vuelta al auto con los dos hombres.

"¡Adiós, Señorita Fuego!" dijo Lily, despidiéndose con la mano.

**_ Julio 3 08:50 Am  
P.V. De Lily. _ **

"¿Creen que se ofendió por lo que dijimos?" Les pregunté retóricamente. Sacó un par de risas pero de repente Kelia, que había estado relativamente callada, dijo algo diferente, pero en su misma voz suave y callada.

"Deberían tomarse esa amenaza más en serio. No tienen idea de lo que es capaz el Capitolio"

Yo la miré extrañada. No es como Kelia decir algo así de serio. Ella siempre es la relajada del grupo, la que nos tranquiliza. Me la quede mirando un momento.

"Puede que sea cierto," dijo Ashton, que miro arriba hacia unas nubes sobrevolando. "Han hecho cosas horribles antes, así que no me sorprendería. Creo que en el caso de que pase algo así, tenemos que quedarnos juntos..." dijo, y me sorprende la emoción que mostraron sus palabras.

"Hasta tú tienes tu lado emocional, Ashton. Vaya," dice Ashley, haciéndole abrir los ojos.

"¡No me refería a eso..! Solo que... así estaríamos mejor si pasa algo... ¡algo como..!" se detiene, y sus ojos nos evitan. Sonrió de igual forma. Es extraño ver su lado más emocional.

Él es raro de esa manera; pero me gusta así, es divertido. Intentaba buscar palabras para terminar su frase, evitando mirarnos hasta que Ashley le lanzo una piedra flojamente que le pegó en la frente. Yo sonreí y me estiré, diciendo: "Creo que entiendo lo que Ash quiere decir, y tiene toda la razón: Hay que mantenerse juntos para siempre."

Él me mira y tras un momento, sonríe un poco. Entonces mira a los demás y sigue. "Bueno, no para _siempre_ siempre, si igual moriremos algún día. Pero quien sabe, no creo que pase aunque el Capitolio nos ataque."

"Creo que aun que tener cuidado…"d ijo Kelia de pronto. "Lo que hicimos fue muy peligroso"

Entonces Eidan se interpuso. "Vamos, ¿de verdad creen que algo así podría pasar? Digo, por treinta y tres años el Capitolio nos ha dejado en paz. ¿Por qué habría de cambiar ahora? Ya saben que el Capitolio no nos puede tocar a menos que hiciéramos algo en contra de ellos abiertamente y directamente. Así han sido las cosas desde siempre; no cambiaran."

Escuché a alguien moverse y vi como Kelia trajo sus rodillas a su pecho y descansó su cabeza en ellas. Es lo que siempre hacía cuando no la creían. Yo no sabía si creerla o no - digo, por un lado: ella tenía razón, pero por el otro lado, Eidan también tenía razón. Miré de uno a otro, pensativa.

Ashton miró a Eidan directamente y dijo con un tono de finalidad: "Eidan. Tienes dieciseis años. Eres el mayor de nosotros y-"

"Aunque solo sea por unos días!" Le cortó Marcelo. Ashley le dió un golpe en la cabeza y Ashton terminó.

"Deberías saber más que nadie que nada puede quedar igual por siempre. Tú has mostrado muchas veces que la paz siempre se rompe fácilmente"

Él le mira con una sonrisa malvada y asiente con la cabeza alegremente. "¡Y seguiré mostrándolo!"

Y mientras el sol lentamente subía, con La Cosecha unas simple dos horas después, Ashley miró a su hermano y le dijo, "Creo que esto será la única vez que te escucharé hablar seriamente"

Ashton le hizo una mueca de desagrado y Marcelo notó que se nos haría tarde para el 'Gran Evento'. Así que nos despedimos, y cada uno fue a su casa para prepararse para La Cosecha.

Entre a mi casa y vi que estaba vacía - como siempre. Suspire y fui hacia mi habitación. Mi padre estaba fuera trabajando y mi madre igual. Eso me dejaba a mi sola en esta casa hasta que empezaba la Cosecha. Pero esta vez, sentí que algo era diferente. Sentí que algo estaba… fuera de lo común.

Me convencí de que era una simple briza extraviada y entré a mi habitación. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando escuche el sonido de una silla cayéndose y una grosería muy fuerte. Empecé a reírme. Conocería la voz de Ashton en donde sea. Crucé por el pasillo hasta el comedor y vi a Ash en el suelo, atendiéndose la pierna golpeada.

Al agacharme al lado de él, saltó de sorpresa y se pego en la cabeza contra la mesa. Dijo otra grosería. "¿Que haces acá, Ashy?" Ese era el apodo que a veces le daba cuando me daba la gana. Él se sostuvo la cabeza y me miró, como si se le había olvidado. Después se levantó, intentando sonreír pero manteniendo su cara de pocos amigos- quizás porque tenía pocos amigos.

"Como estabas sola, pensé en venir a ayudarte a prepararte… Ya sabes, como estas sola". A pesar de todo, era tierno cuando era honesto. Asentí con la cabeza y el sonrió.

No tardamos tanto como pensaba. En solo media hora, yo parecía hecha en la nieve. Llevaba puesta una blusa blanca con guantes grises y una falda blanca hasta las rodillas. Me di una pequeña vuelta para mostrar cómo me había quedado y le sonreí. "¿Y? ¿Como quedó, Ashy?"

Noté que se me había quedado mirando unos cinco segundos sin decir nada y aplaudí una vez en frente de su cara. Volvió a la realidad. "Te vez hermosa, Lily!"

Hice una pequeña reverencia como agradecimiento y cuando levante la cabeza, vi que él estaba sonriendo, una de verdad. "De verdad que te ves hermosa- claro, yo te ayudé," añade con aire arrogante, pero se ríe.

"Tú también deberías ir a prepararte, Ashy," le digo, dándome otra vuelta para admirar como me veía. Realmente se veía bien.

Al darme vuelta, Ashton ya estaba en la puerta, llamando 'Adios!' mientras se iba corriendo. No me doy cuenta que lo estoy siguiendo con la vista hasta que desaparece…

Salí de la casa y me dirigí a la plaza con pasos lentos, admirando el día. El sol brillaba pero no hacía calor y había unas nubes esparcidas por arriba. Era el día perfecto… si es que no fuera hoy.

Cuando llegué a la plaza, había poca gente ya que aun quedaba una hora y media para que empezara. Pero la regla era que en cuanto llegáramos, nos formáramos en nuestra fila de edad. Yo, siendo la única del grupo que tenia catorce, tuve que ponerme sola. Pasé por el lado de los hombres para ver como Marcelo hablaba casualmente con Eidan. Siempre era así, nunca se preocupaban por este día.

"El Distrito 7 tiene _muchos_ niños. ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que _nosotros_ saliéramos?" Es lo que siempre decían. Pero hoy, vi como Eidan lanzaba vistas nerviosas hacia Kelia.

Crucé hacia el lado de las mujeres y me paré en la fila de las mujeres de 14 años, justo delante de Kelia, que estaba con Ashley. Al acercarme, me saludaron cariñosamente, pero noté que la voz de Kelia le temblaba. "¿Que pasa, Kely?" Le pregunte. Una respuesta ya vino a mi mente pero quería estar segura.

Ashley respondió en vez de Kelia. "Ella está nerviosa porque dice que Saffet arreglará La Cosecha para que saliéramos uno de nosotros. Y como ella-" apuntó su cabeza a Kelia. "dice que dijo lo peor, cree que ella será la que será escogida. ¿A que es estúpido, Lily?"

**_ Julio 3 9:00 Am  
P.V. de Kelia. _ **

Ahora Lily me estaba abrazando con fuerza, su cabeza apretada en mi pecho, chillando. "¡Yo también dije cosas horribles! ¡No quiero salir allá fuera! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!"

Le lancé una mirada de muerte a Ashley, que se rió nerviosamente, y después le empecé a frotar la cabeza a Lily, mirando al escenario. "Tranquila, chica. Lo que Ashley dijo era broma, ¿cierto?" Ashley miró hacia otro lado y desde entonces, Lily no me soltó. Suspiré y le seguí frotando la cabeza.

Miré hacia el escenario mientras más niños entraban a la plaza, separándose de sus padres con abrazos y lo demás. Miré una madre que no soltaba su hijo y sonreí. Este día de verdad une más a las personas… a la vez que los separa. Estaba segura de que hoy día uno de nosotros se iría.

Después del incidente con Saffet -la _representante_ del 7-, ese pensamiento se quedaba en mi mente. Ella _si_ era una funcional del Capitolio y ellos básicamente tienen el control sobre nosotros, así que no sería difícil que lo arreglase para que uno de nosotros se fuera. Pero la cosa es: ¿De verdad sería tan sin corazón como para hacer algo así?

Si. Claro que sí. Había dicho: _"¡Puedo hacer de su vida un infierno!"_ Solo podía pedir que no fuese Lily.

Sacudí eso de mi cabeza cuando subió el Alcalde Weatherby al escenario, parando en el micrófono. Detrás de una mesa estaba sentada Saffet, que estaba en una conversación de un lado con nuestro único ganador hasta ahora. No sé cuál es su nombre pero es una mujer joven- quizás treinta o por allí. Parecía como si quisiera estar en cualquier lugar menos este, igual que todos nosotros.

"¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Les doy la cordial bienvenida a nuestros Trigésimo Tercero Juegos Del Hambre!" Empezó el Señor Weatherby, esperando los aplausos que nunca llegarían. No sé porque lo esperaba. En ningún año anterior lo han hecho. ¿Por qué deberían de hacerlo ahora?

"Como cada año" -Siguió como nada- "Sacaremos a un valiente niño y niña de entre los 12 y 18 años de cada Distrito para representar la fuerza, sabiduría y valor de ese Distrito" Esperó unos segundos con una sonrisa débil, como si tuviera la leve esperanza de levantar el ánimo. Como nadie lo hizo, suspiró y siguió.

"Ahora, para recordar porque están estos Juegos, por favor, veamos el video" Dejó de hablar para que el video empezara a sonar en la pantalla. Lo mostraban cada año, siempre lo mismo: La rebelión hace 33 años, como destruyen el Distrito 13, y como empezaron los Primeros Juegos.

Al terminar el video, se escuchó unos aplausos débiles que imagino eran de educación. El Alcalde sonrió y giro la cabeza hacia Saffet que se había parado y empezaba a caminar hacia él.

"Ahora pasará la encantadora Señorita Saffet para escoger la Tributa de las mujeres!" Se dirigió a la mesa, saludando a Saffet que le dio una sonrisa gigante.

 Al llegar al micrófono, ella lo toco levemente y empezó a hablar. "Como siempre, las damas primero~!"

Algo anda mal. Saffet dijo eso con su mirada fija en un punto del público- a nosotras tres. De seguro nos había buscado mientras hablaba con la ganadora pasada. Si había mirado directamente a nosotros mientras decía eso, confirmaba mis sospechas. Una de nosotros…

Metió una mano a la urna y pude sentir un par de ojos en mí. Gire la cabeza para ver a Eidan mirándome fijamente con preocupación en la cara. Al lado de él, Marcelo y Ashton también nos miraban. Intenté mostrarles una leve sonrisa para mostrarles que todo estaría bien, que la preocupación era inútil… pero debía de saber que una sonrisa significa nada.

"¡Kelia Pines! Que por favor pase la afortunada."


	3. Capitulo Tres

**_ Julio 3 9:45 Am  
P.V. Universal _ **

"¡Kelia Pines! Que por favor pase la afortunada!"

La cara de Saffet mostraba nada excepto triunfo. Una cara que se escondió cuando vio que nadie salió.

Kelia se quedo quieta, podía sentir ojos mirándola de todas direcciones, a Ashley apretándole fuerte la mano y a Lily congelada en su pecho. Pero no hizo nada, estaba paralizada. Se esperaba esto, pero ver a Saffet sonreír de esa manera… Eso no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo es que alguien puede ser tan cruel como para mandar una niña a su muerte tras unas palabras?

Cierto, así era el Capitolio. Bestias que se creían superiores a los Distritos simplemente porque tenían más lujos. Pero eso pasaba a segunda plana ahora. Ashley tuvo que agarrar a Lily para que dejara de manchar el vestido de Kelia con lágrimas. Lily se negaba pero se separo.

Eidan estaba igual; no escuchaba la rabia de Ashton, que decía que estaba arreglado desde el inicio. Tampoco el terror de Marcelo, que parecía estar rompiéndose diciendo que el seguiría. Solo pudo ver como Kelia, su amiga de infancia y la niña que amaba, salió de su fila para caminar con pasos lentos y débiles por el pasillo principal hacia el escenario con los ojos llenos de terror.

En cuanto llego al escenario, el mundo pareció volver para Eidan. Pudo escuchar el llanto callado de Lily desde lejos. Giro instintivamente su cabeza para ver como Ashley intentaba en lo posible calmar a la menor, a ningún fin.

Saffet saludo a Kelia con una gran sonrisa que ella -obviamente- no devolvió.

"¡Démosle un aplauso a nuestra _valiente y honorable_ tributa!" Dijo por el micrófono una vez más. A pesar de todo, era buena actora para esto. Se escucharon algunos aplausos de alivio y Saffet continuo. "Y ahora; es el turno de los _hombres_ " Termino la frase mirando directamente a Eidan, Marcelo y Ash, que se alarmaron más de lo normal. Marcelo parecía listo para un colapso de nervios.

Saffet metió la mano -en ningún momento quitando el contacto visual- y sacó un papel de la urna. Lo abrió para leer el nombre y, como lo hizo con Kelia, sonrió antes de leerlo. "Nuestro tributo varonil para este año será… ¡Marcelo Stagway!"

Se produjo otro silencio como el de antes y Marcelo fue observado por sus dos mejores amigos. Soltó una pequeña risa débil y se metió las manos en el bolsillo, todo para esconder el hecho de que estaba temblando. Se mordió el labio inferior  y sonrió tristemente.

Cuando hablo, su voz se había rendido. Sonaba como si ya hubiese muerto. Había aceptado su muerte sin siquiera intentar. "Bueno... Ha sido un buena vida…" Empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo pero se detuvo y miro una vez más hacia atrás. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero supo que si decía algo más no aguantaría. Se mantuvo callado, vista al frente y con pasos temblorosos.

Ashley había escuchado el nombre de Marcelo y levantó la cabeza para confirmar su miedo. Marcelo tuvo que ignorar el grito de su amiga. Tuvo que resistir el impulso de mirar. Porque sabía que no encontraría fuerzas para dejar de mirar. Así que siguió caminando y mientras Eidan vio la espalda de su mejor amigo alejándose con cada paso, toda la realidad cayó en su cabeza: _"Tu mejor amigo y la niña que amas se irán a Los Juegos, y tu no harás nada."_

Después de ese pensamiento, Eidan se sintió a si mismo empezar a tiritar, ignorando los pocos aplausos que iban hacia Marcelo, ignorando a Ashton que había notado su ominoso silencio, ignorando todo excepto sus pensamientos.

_"No. No lo creo. No voy a dejar que mueran! Tiene que haber una manera de salvar a los dos. No puedo dejarlos morir, pero no hay nada que puedo hacer!"_

Era una mentira y Eidan lo sabía. Él sabía de una idea para que se salvaran. No quería hacerlo, pero dejar morir a su amigo era mucho peor. Aceptó su idea como si siempre ha estado allí. De donde habrá sacado el valor no lo supo, pero lo único que si sabía era que tenía que hacerlo. La única manera de salvarlos. Eidan apretó sus labios para formar una línea recta, tomo un gran respiro y dijo con todo el coraje que se pudo poner: "Voy a ofrecerme de voluntario."

Ashton lo mira en sorpresa y lo agarró de los hombros, sacudiéndolo con fuerza. "¿Estas demente? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Pero Eidan ya se había decidido. Alejo a Ashton de un violento empujón y salió al pasillo antes de que pudiera arrepentirse. ¿Tenía miedo? Si ¿Podía arrepentirse? Si. ¿Era una idea estúpida? Por supuesto que si. ¿Se iba a detener? … No

Parado en silencio, pudo darse de cuenta de varias cosas a la vez: gente susurrando sobre el niño extraño parado en el medio del pasillo; las voces de Ashton, Ashley y Lily preguntando -gritando-  que qué estaba haciendo; los Agentes De La Paz acercándose para tomarlo de vuelta y, por último, la cara confusa de ambos Marcelo y Kelia parados lado de lado en el escenario.

Cuando los Agentes estaba ya muy cerca, Eidan juntó todo el poco coraje que tenia y apretó sus puños, tomando un gran respiro y gritando con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Yo, Eidan Greenhill, me ofrezco de tributo en lugar de Marcelo!" El efecto era inmediato.

Un grito fuerte llego a sus oídos y le quitó la adrenalina de un golpe. Giro su cabeza para ver a su hermana casi cayéndose de los hombros de su padre, su brazo estirado intentando agarrarlo, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Para tener siete años, siempre sabía si algo iba mal y nunca sobreestimaba las cosas. Ir a Los Juegos en el Distrito Siete no era tarea fácil, y ella sabia eso.

Su padre, por otro lado, tenía una cara como si su casa se hubiese incendiado. Nunca se preocupó mucho de Eidan pero en este momento, en este presente, estaba muy preocupado, estaba asustado.

Supo que estaba en la pantalla gigante; ni siquiera tuvo que mirar para saber. Algo así de grande debía ser visto por todos y este pensamiento casi hizo que las rodillas de Eidan cayeran bajo el. Se sentía débil, nervioso, avergonzado.

Saffet estaba un poco confusa a esta reacción. Nunca antes habían sacado voluntario para este Distrito. Eso era más de los Distritos 1, 2 y 4, pero se tuvo que recuperar. Después de todo, tenía que seguir el espectáculo. "Em... Bueno, Eidan. Haznos el favor de subir al escenario y tu amigo Marcelo puede volver a su fila." Miró a Marcelo un poco decepcionada cuando empezó a bajar los escalones.

Al cruzarse en el espacio de en medio, Marcelo vio en los ojos de Eidan nada pero determinación y sintió vergüenza en los suyos- pero eso fue un simple instante antes de que Eidan subiera al escenario al lado de Saffet, clavando su mirada al suelo. ¿Que acababa de hacer? Ofrecerse en vez de su amigo para Los Juegos De La Muerte.

Cuando Marcelo volvió a la fila, recordó los ojos de Eidan. Lo que se veía en ellos. No veía al niño tonto e ingenuo de siempre, no. No veía a su amigo. Veía a un niño que se entregaba voluntariamente para salvarlo a él. Marcelo pensó en esto, y sintió nada más que vergüenza en sí mismo.

Mientras tanto, Eidan tenía otra mentalidad. Era mejor así. De esta forma, logró salvar a Marcelo, solo faltaba salvar a Kelia. Su plan ya estaba formado en su mente pero su cerebro estaba nublado, sobrelleno de temor. ¿Que pasara si su plan falla? No. Nunca sería tan simple, solo le quedaba esperar que todo saliera bien.

Saffet, aunque Marcelo se había ido, aun parecía feliz por el hecho de que Eidan estaba allí, entrando a las puertas de Los Juegos. No pidió ningún aplauso, y Eidan no se esperaba ninguno tampoco, y el silencio llenó el lugar.

A pesar de lo mucho que Saffet quería reír, debía mantener su acto y, dirigiéndose a todos parada en frente del micrófono una vez mas, dijo: "¡Les presento a Kelia Pines y Eidan Greenhill; los tributos del Distrito 7!"

Los aplausos empezaron unos segundos después y cesaron cuando los Agentes de la Paz se llevaron a los dos hacia el interior del Edificio de la Justicia.

Dentro del edificio, el sol parecía no brillar por las paredes y aunque estaban rodeados de Agentes, Saffet parecía brillar de felicidad. "Estoy tan feliz de que ustedes dos salieron escogidos. Para ser honesta, _si_ había arreglado el sorteo para que salieran los nombres de los seis de ustedes- no pregunten como conseguí los nombres." Dijo, muy felizmente, caminando por el pasillo y abriendo una puerta con los dos niños. Pasaron y ella siguió hablando. No se limitaba las palabras porque sabía que los Agentes no la escucharían no si estuviese admitiendo al homicidio.

"¡Pero, al fin llego este momento! ¡Este será su castigo por dirigirse de esa manera a alguien tan importante como yo! Como había dicho antes, los niños deben re-"

"¡¿ _Nunca_ te callas?!" Le interrumpió Eidan de un grito. Saffet tuvo que resistir dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Si los Agentes la vieran hacer eso, estaría en problemas de verdad. Se limitó a mirar a la pared.

Nadie dijo nada mientras caminaban por el pasillo hasta que Kelia rompió el silencio. "¿No es ahora cuando los Tributos pueden hablar con sus amigos y despedirse?"

Una vez más, la burbuja de felicidad de Saffet se reventó; no quería darles ni siquiera un _poco_ de felicidad a estos niños, pero eso eran las reglas. "Está _bien_. Les dejare este momento," y salió por la puerta. Los Agentes condujeron a los tributos hacia dos pequeñas piezas y cerraron la puerta.

****_  
Julio 3 10:27 Am  
P.V. De Kelia _

¿En que estaba pensando ese idiota de Eidan? ¡Ofrecerse de voluntario de esa manera! Era un idiota… Si él entra conmigo, significa de que -si por alguna razón llegamos al final- uno tendrá que matar al otro. ¡Yo no quiero matarlo! No quiero matar a nadie… No quiero _dañar_ a nadie.

Al entrar a la pieza que los Agentes me condujeron, noté que era algo simple: Un sillón puesto a la pared y una mesa de café en el centro. El suelo estaba alfombrado y no había ventanas. Genial, ahora me sentiría claustrofóbica.

Pase unos minutos sentada en el sillón hasta que escuche una voz de afuera decir: _"¡Diez minutos y nada más¡",_ y _"Muchas gracias!"_

La puerta se abrió y entraron Lily y Ashley. Vi en seguida que Lily se estaba aguantando las lágrimas. Abrí mis brazos, ofreciendo un abrazo y ella corrió hacia mí, llorando otra vez. Esta niña era demasiada emocional para su propio bien. Ashley se sentó al lado mío y los tres no quedamos en un abrazo grupal por un tiempo.

Sentir su calidez tan cerca mío era algo que supe que nunca sentiría otra vez así que lo disfrute mientras pude. No se cuanto duró pero cuando termino, se separaron vacilantemente y Lily de inmediato me dijo:

"¡No puedes matar a nadie! ¡Prométemelo! ¡Tienes que seguir pura! ¡Si vas a…! Si vas a…. _morir_ , ¡por lo menos muere como tu eres!" Su cara era la definición de tristeza y no pude hacer nada excepto acariciarle la cabeza.

"Está bien, Lily… Hare todo lo posible para seguir como soy."

Ni loca iba a decir morir en frente de ella; especialmente con como está ahora. Ashley estaba mirando la mesa de café en el centro y dijo: "Te vamos a extrañar mucho, ¿sabes? Nada será igual sin ti." Sus palabras sonaban claras y firmes pero estaba temblando y su voz también. Le sonreí y respondí: "Lo sé, pero las dos tienen que ser fuerte... No quiero que estén tristes por mí. Solo hará que esté peor cuando vaya."

Lily levantó la cabeza e intento forzar una sonrisa, pero no funciono. "Oye, ¿recuerdas cuando éramos pequeñas y lanzamos bombas de agua a los chicos? ¿O cuando botamos esa rama de árbol en su guarida? Lily, recuerda esos momentos buenos. Los que pasamos juntos los seis," le dije en un intento de alegrarla.

Funcionó un poco ya que escuché una pequeña risita. "Tenían que armar la guarida desde cero después de eso…" Levantó la cabeza otra vez y vi una sonrisa genuina. Estaba plagado de tristeza pero era de verdad.

Ashley no tuvo mucho problema en sonreír, ella sonríe cada vez que Lily se pone emocional; como una hermana mayor.

"¿Vez? Así está mejor. Esa es la cara que quiero recordar" Dije suavemente, sintiendo mis ojos humedecerse. Estaba por decir otra cosa pero la puerta se abrió y el Agente de la Paz habló fríamente.

"El tiempo se acabo. Lárguense de aquí"

Me sentía débil, pero también me sentí llorar, y abracé a Lily y Ashley una última vez. "Las voy a extrañar mucho… Cuídense" Después de eso, el Agente las levantó de sus collares y las sacó de la pieza. Al ver como la puerta se cerró, subí mis rodillas al pecho y escondí mi cara en ellas. No estaba lista aun… Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a Eidan ahora.

****_  
Julio 3 10:27 Am  
P.V. De Eidan _

"¡Oye! ¿No has escuchado eso de ser gentil?" Le grite al Agente que -literalmente- me lanzo hacia la habitación haciendo que chocara contra la mesa del centro. Me levante y me frote la cabeza, gritando a la puerta cerrada. "¡Lanzas como mujer!"

Sabía que no era el mejor insulto pero era lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento. Me levanté y recogí la mesa del suelo, poniendo las flores devueltas en su lugar. Entonces me acosté en el sillón y miré al techo. Que estúpida decisión la mía, ¿no? Bueno, ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Me quede esperando en el sillón, mirando el techo por unos minutos y -a pesar de mi situación- me estaba empezando a aburrir. Estaba considerando salir de la pieza hasta que la puerta se abrió  y Kas entro corriendo, saltando sobre la mesa y cayendo sobre mi, atrapándome en un abrazo.

Entró después mi padre -Wander Greenhill- cerrando la puerta detrás de él y se dirigió hacia mí. "Eidan, no voy a gastar tiempo fingiendo que me importa todo esto. Solo quiero saber el porqué." Su voz era sin sentimiento, sin enojo, sin nada. Es como si estuvieran hablando de que comerán para la cena el siguiente día.

Por un momento, consideré decir la verdad: que era más un impulso que cualquier otra cosa, que ya me estaba arrepintiendo… pero no. No confío en él lo suficiente como para decir la verdad, así que me limité a mirar para abajo y sacudir la cabeza.

Levanté mi cabeza un poco como para ver a Wander apoyarse en la puerta y suspirar, evitando mirarme. "Tendrás tus razones… Nunca entenderé a los jóvenes de esta generación. Si ese es el caso, solo te diré esto: no me defraudes muriendo el primer día, si lo haces, te matare." Allí va otra vez con sus 'chistes de papá'. Aun así, me logro sacar una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces bajé la vista a Kas que, por cierto, ya me había soltado. Mi miró con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y yo sonreí en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarla. "Está bien, Kas. Tienes que ser fuerte, no quiero irme viéndote así." Pero mis palabras nunca llegaron a sus oídos. "¡Pero nunca mas volverás a casa! ¡Ya no podre mostrarte mis dibujos!" Sus palabras se ahogaron en lágrimas impidiendo que diga más. ¿ _Eso_ es lo que le molesta…?

Toda la verdad de esas palabras me llegó con un choque, me di cuenta de que ella tenía razón. No volvería a casa nunca más. Pero no iba a mostrarme débil ahora, tengo que ser fuerte por ella y no puedo verme débil en frente de mi padre.

El guardia re-entró y avisó que se les acabó el tiempo. Kas se separó vacilantemente de mí y yo me paré instintivamente al ver como cerraban la puerta. Al darme cuenta, tenía la mano adelante. No estaba listo para que se fueran aun.

Entonces todo quedo en silencio.

Por unos diez segundos. La puerta se abrió de golpe y al mismo tiempo, Marcelo entró rápidamente -corriendo seria una mejor palabra- a la habitación. Él también salto sobre la mesa pero en vez de abrazarme como Kas lo había hecho, me dio un puño en la cara que me mando devuelta al sillón.

Puso un pie sobre la mesa y con las manos me agarro del collar y me levanto a su cara. "¿¡ _PORQUE HICISTE ESO?!_ ¿¡ _ERES IDIOTA?!"_ Me grito en la cara y yo me confundí, pero no tuve tiempo de pensar ya que en ese momento, entró Ashton murmurando 'Genial, _yo_ tuve que disculparme por la puerta rota…'

De alguna manera logró cerrar la puerta aunque no del todo. Se sentó en el sillón y dijo. "Marcelo, suéltalo. Pero tiene razón, no tenias motivo para hacer eso"

Mientras Ashton se relajaba en el sillón y Marcelo por fin me soltó - me lanzó devuelta al sillón, sería mejor- y se sentó en frente de la mesa que ya tenía dos marcas de zapatos, yo me recuperé y dije defensivamente. "¿Por qué les importa? Esto pasa cada año. No es como si fuese algo fuera de lo normal"

"¡Pues porque vas a morir!" Me ladró Marcelo del otro lado de la mesa, parándose de golpe y golpeando sus manos contra la mesa. Yo quise responder pero Ashton me gano.

"O quizás no. Ya sabes, es el más fuerte de todos nosotros… después de mi, claro" Después de ese pequeño momento ego de Ashton, Marcelo siguió hablando.

"¡Pero fuerza sola no servirá de nada contra los tributos del 1, o del 2, o del _4!_ " Se silenció por un momento y después dijo. "Quizás si logra conseguir buenos auspiciadores podría durar más de lo normal…" Siguió hablándose a sí mismo, negociando con el aire. Yo y Ash lo miramos preocupados.

Entonces sacudí la cabeza y dije "Pero tiene razón, si logro conseguir auspiciadores que me… pues, auspicien, ¡podré llevar mi plan a cabo!"

Ashton me miró confuso y hasta Marcelo dejó de hablar al aire para mirarme. "¿De qué plan hablas...?" Preguntó lentamente Marcelo. Yo miré uno y al otro. Iban a saber de esto eventualmente, no sirve de nada esconderlo ahora. Miré después la puerta y apreté mis labios uno contra el otro.

"Mi plan es morir en esos Juegos"


	4. Capitulo 4

**_ Julio 3 10:31 Am  
P.V. Universal. _ **

Las palabras quedaron colgando en el aire aun después de haberlas dicho. El silencio parecía tan espeso que podrías cortarlo. Pero no sabían que decir. "Así es… No pienso salir vivo." Repitió lo que dijo, esperando que entraran las palabras. Ashton tomó un gran respiro y Marcelo se paró lentamente.

"Oye… Este bien si piensas que vas a perder pero no es para rendirse tampoco, ¿verdad? Dijo cautelosamente, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado. "Digo, tu aun tienes posibilidades de ganar así que... tienes que por lo menos intentar, ¿verdad?" Marcelo apoyó su rodilla en la mesa y sonrió débilmente.

Ashton cruzó sus brazos y miró hacia Eidan. "No te estás rindiendo"

No era una pregunta y Eidan lo sabía. Asintió con la cabeza y dijo. "No me estoy rindiendo, pero no voy a salir vivo de allí. No importa lo que haga" En otra parte del Distrito, las personas iban más tranquilos a sus casas pero en esta habitación, nadie estaba tranquilo. Marcelo se sentó otra vez en el suelo.

"P-Pero… si entrenas mucho y te haces mas fuerte, entonces allí quizás... quizás…" Pero no pudo terminar su frase porque Ashton le lanzo una mirada.

"No vas a ganar porque no _quieres_ ganar, ¿cierto?" Le preguntó Ashton, terminando la mirada agresiva a Marcelo y mirando a Eidan otra vez.

Eidan una vez más asintió con la cabeza y Marcelo tragó de nervioso. "¿P-Pero cómo? ¡Si tú no puedes m-morir aun! ¡Tienes que ser el ganador! ¡Aun si eso significa matar personas!" Gritó pero no se escucho nada de afuera gracias a las paredes ante sonido. Eidan apretó sus dientes y se paró.

Sus manos se convirtieron en puños y también gritó. "¿¡Esperas que mate a Kelia?!"

Como la anterior vez, sus palabras quedaron suspendidas y Marcelo bajó la cabeza, diciendo suavemente cosas como "No quise decir eso… Me malentiendes…"

Pero Eidan se volvió a sentar y  puso su cabeza en sus manos. Marcelo también se había vuelto a sentar y Ashton miró al uno después al otro. "Bueno, ya que eso terminó, Eidan. ¿Te importaría decir en qué consiste este plan tuyo?" Le preguntó, poniendo una pierna sobre la otra y acomodándose.

Marcelo le lanzó una mirada y Ash se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué? Esta será la única vez en mi vida que me sentaré en algo así de cómodo. Ahora habla." Terminó su frase mirando otra vez a Eidan, esperando su respuesta. Eidan sacó sus manos de su cara y las puso en su rodilla.

"Mi plan es salvar a Kelia. Aun si eso significa que yo muera," dijo simplemente y sin rodeos. "Aun si eso significa que tendré que trabajar solo pero… no puedo dejar que ella muera. No es su culpa que pasó esto, es mía." Al terminar, Marcelo se paró otra vez, listo para discutir otra vez pero la mirada de Eidan lo detuvo al abrir la boca.

Cerró la boca lentamente y dijo vencido. "Si… Si entiendo…" Metió sus manos a sus bolsillos otra vez e hizo el gesto de escupir. "Siempre has sido el idiota del grupo…"

Eidan le sonrió y dijo. "No, eso siempre fue Ash"  Pero Ash, que estaba justo al lado de el, le golpeo en el brazo.

"Me parece que te ganaste el titulo ahora, Eidan" A pesar de lo dicho, Eidan siguió sonriendo.

"No nos queda mucho tiempo así que les diré lo ultimo: Ashton, tendrás que ser el hombre del grupo ahora, preocúpate de que no entren en más problemas. También, no dejes que tu orgullo te supere y ve a por Lily… Todos no dimos cuenta" Ashton frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. Entonces miró hacia Marcelo y dijo "Marcelo… Siempre eras mi mejor amigo y lo seguirás siendo aun después de que muera. No gastes mas neuronas y preocúpate de que no se metan en problemas."

Marcelo estaba por decir algo pero Eidan le cortó. "¡Y prométeme que no mandaras a nadie al basural" Dijo con una sonrisa. Lo último que logró hacer Marcelo antes de que tocaran la puerta fue sonreír. El guardia abrió la puerta y les dijo que debían salir.

Un poco asustado del guardia, salieron rápidamente, no sin antes dar una última despedida a Eidan, que quedó, una vez más, solo entre las cuatro paredes. Pero no pudo descansar ni diez segundos ya que Saffet entró una vez más, con lentes de sol por alguna razón y dijo con su misma voz alegre de siempre.

"¡Ya es hora! Vamos, muévete rápido, quiero salir de este basurero en cuanto antes."

Eidan tuvo que resistir dándole un buen golpe en la cara y salió tranquilamente de la pieza donde se encontró con Kelia que estaba esperando frente a la puerta. "Hola..." Dijo. _"¿Como se supone que debo hablarle?"_ Pensó nerviosamente, mirando a Saffet abriendo la puerta.

Kelia le sonrió en un intento de calmarlo, ¿era tan obvio que estaba nervioso? Pasaron por la puerta pero en vez de seguir por el pasillo hasta la salida (Por mucho que Eidan le pidió a Saffet pasar por allí) Doblaron a la derecha por otra puerta más pequeña y entraron por otro pasillo, más oscuro que lo demás.

Caminaron un minuto y al salir al exterior, la luz repentina cegó a los dos niños pero Saffet solo sonrió, tendiendo los lentes de sol puestos y siguió caminando, sin esperarlos. "Vamos, mocosos. ¡O se van a perder el tren!" Les dijo sobre el hombro, ni siquiera tomándose la molestia de darse vuelta.

"Ojala pudiéramos perderte a ti," dijo Kelia con un siseo en la voz que parecía toxico. Eidan se sorprendió un poco a esto pero siguió adelante. Pocas veces había visto a Kelia molesta antes así que esto era nuevo.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, había llegado a la estación y el tren del Capitolio se posaba en los rieles, viéndose poderoso e intimidando a los niños. Saffet pareció no importarle y se subió, cerrando la puerta y dejando los niños abajo. Pasaron unos segundos y Saffet pareció darse cuenta de su error, abriendo la puerta una vez más para dejar subir a los tributos.

**_ Julio 3 12:35 PM _ **

El tren había estado en movimiento una buena hora pero no iban a llegar por quizás un día más. En la hora en que han estado allí, Eidan se dio la libertad de explorar su carro. Había un sillón que miraba directamente hacia la ventana y una mesa de comedor adornada con flores al lado de la puerta del carro.

En la pared había cuadros de edificios y personas del Capitolio que, honestamente, a Eidan no podía importarle menos. Se había sentado en uno de los sillones que, al estar todo junto, formaban un círculo. ¿Para que sea más fácil sociabilizar? Lo dudó

A pesar de todo, se sentía un poco especial el saber que solo él y Kelia podrían ver todo estos lujos y vivirlos. Claro, solo seria por un poco de tiempo pero es mejor disfrutarlo que sufrirlo, ¿verdad? Quién sabe qué pensaba Kelia sobre todo esto. Y por eso, empezó a pensar _"Ella siempre ha sido una niña extraña... Nunca se en lo que piensa. En cuanto salga de su habitación, le preguntare."_

Ya que al entrar al tren, lo primero que Kelia había hecho fue preguntar en donde estaba su habitación. En cuanto le dijeron, se fue de inmediato dejando a Eidan con las ganas de hablar.

Ahora, mientras se sentaba mirando por la ventana como pasaban el país de Panem, alguien se acerco por detrás. Eidan, ocupado mirando afuera, no se dio cuenta como una mujer se paro detrás de él hasta que le agarró de los hombros, haciendo que salte de la sorpresa y que casi se cayera de la silla.

Escucho como se una voz femenina se reía mientras se recuperaba. Se dio vuelta y vio a Saffet riéndose. Le hizo un gesto obsceno con un dedo y ella siguió riendo. "¡Eres demasiado fácil de asustar! ¡Es demasiado bueno, no vas a durar nada!" Eidan se encontró resistiendo dándole un golpe en la cara, no por la primera vez y definitivamente no por la ultima vez.

Pero se calló cuando vio a Kelia salir, atraída y confundida por el sonido de risa. En cuanto vio a Saffet molestando a Eidan, la cara se le llenó de sombras y se acerco con un libro en mano. Levanto el libro sobre la cabeza de Saffet y miro expectante a Eidan antes de simular golpeándola sobre la cabeza con el libro.

"Oye, ¡sin violencia en el tren!" Les dijo una voz potente. Kelia dejó el libro en la mesa de centro y vieron como entró otra mujer que parecía estar en sus 40's. "Eso lo guardan para la Arena" Dijo, sentándose en el sillón al frente de Eidan. Con un gesto de mano, invito a Kelia y Saffet sentarse en el círculo también.

Kelia se sentó sin problemas al lado de Eidan mientras Saffet decidió quedarse parada hasta que la mujer le lanzo una mirada venenosa. Entonces se sentó vacilantemente en una silla que no había nadie en sus lados. Eidan se paró y se sentó al lado de Saffet solo para molestarla.

Estaba por decir algo pero la mujer habló. "Mi nombre es Manchineel, pero me llamaran Machi o Señora Machi a menos que les de permiso para otra cosa. No tengo tiempo o razon para saber sus nombres así que los llamare Niño y Niña. Salvaremos tiempo y aliento. ¿Entendido?"

No les dio tiempo para responder y siguió. "Empezaremos mas tarde hoy dia su entrenamiento. No les dire qué es para que no se puedan preparar. Por ahora, pueden hacer lo que se les plazca. Pero sin golpes. Ahora fuera de mi vista" Terminó parandose y caminando hacia el sillon frente a la ventana. Se sento y presiono un boton.

Quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Saffet pregunto. "Y porque _yo_ debia escuchar eso tambien? No es como si fuera a pelear por mi vida algun momento pronto" Miró confundida hacia atrás donde estaba Machi y se encogio de hombros, levantandose y yendose a algun otro lugar del tren.

Kelia subió sus rodillas a su pecho y apoyo su cabeza en ellas, mirando a la ventana con una mirada perdida. Eidan decidio hablar. "¿Te has dado cuenta de que esta es la primera vez que estamos solos los dos?" Le preguntó, estirandose en la silla y mirandola. Kelia movio la cabeza lentamente hacia arriba y la dejó caer.

"Supongo que es cierto… Siempre hemos estado con el grupo. Que estemos sin ellos ahora es un poco extraño… Da un poco de miedo, ¿no?"

No lo había visto de esa manera antes. ¿Daba miedo que estaban sin sus amigos? ¿Sin su apoyo? … Si, se respondio solo. "¿Tienes miedo?" Preguntó Eidan con voz suave. Kelia lo miro con cara de ' _Eres-estupido?-Claro-que-si'_. Eidan suspiró e intentó sonreir. "Oye, esta bien, Kelia. Me tienes a mi. Y yo te protegere, lo prometo."

La miró directo a los ojos y ella a los suyos. El sonrió y por unos segundos, parecia como si hubiese funcionado. Después Kelia fruncio el ceño y miró a la ventana otra vez. "No quiero que sea así… No quiero que estes aquí conmigo. No quiero ni estar aqui. ¿Porque tiene que ser tu el que esta aqui?"

Su voz sonaba suave y triste. Ella no lo decia en mala intencion, lo decia porque si él estaba aquí, uno de los dos moriria. Pero ella solo queria una respuesta. Eidan la miró y dio una pequeña risa triste. "Todos quieren respuestas a sus preguntas. Pero nadie quiere dar la respuesta. Así ha sido y así sera. Solo tenemos que seguir con la duda y esperar a que haya alguien con la voluntad para responderla."

Puso su mano en el hombro de Kelia y siguio. "Yo no tendre la respuesta, pero tengo la voluntad para responderla. Tienes que ser una persona fuerte, como se que eres. Si esto pasa, tendra que ser por una razon, ¿no? Quizas no nos guste la razon pero he aprendido que todo en este mundo pasa por una razon… Hasta estos Juegos"

Kelia pestañó confusa y bajó sus rodillas devuelta al suelo. Después sonrió y miró al suelo. "Nunca supe que podias ser tan poetico… Me sorprendes"

De pronto, el carro en que estaban sentados se puso oscuro, todas las luces se habian apagados excepto una: La ventana en frente del sillon. Machi se había parado y estaba en frente de la ventana mirando a los dos niños. Con la luz del sol lentamente bajando y la puesta de sol plenamente visible a traves de la ventana, la silueta de Machi parecia oscura y amenazante.

"Vengan para aca y sientense," les dijo, sacando un control del brazo del sillon y apretando un boton. La ventana se cerró, dejandolos en plena oscuridad pero una pantalla lo remplazó.

Se apresuraron en llegar al sillon por temor a que Machi les iba a hacer algo malo si no se apresuraban. Machi los mir;ó con una mirada que no se sabia si era molestia o enojo… Lo mas probable es que fuera la ultima.

Se sentaron en frente de la pantalla que se había prendido y que ahora mostraba el sello del Capitolio con un fondo azul marino. "Cada año he tenido que pasar por dos tributos y cada año, los dos han muerto. Cada año desde que gané he dado este discurso y este año no va a ser diferente. Ustedes dos no parecen especiales ni parecen como si tuvieran mucha oportunidad de ganar. Así que no voy a gastar mi tiempo y voy a empezar haciendo lo mismo que hago cada año."

Terminó apretando otro boton en el control y empezó un video. Tomaron unos segundos para darse cuenta de que es lo que era, pero se dieron cuenta de que era La Cosecha de los otros distritos. ¿Porque Machi les mostraria esto? Lo mas probable es de que es para  que sepan contra quienes se enfrentan.

Eidan miraba con un poco de preocupacion su competencia de los otros Distritos. Estaban los profesionales, evidentemete, del Distrito 1, 2 y 4. Habían sido escogido normalmente (algunos ofreciendose y otros riendose cuando fueron cosechados) pero el niño del 1 se veia diferente: Como si el no quisiera nada que ver con estos Juegos. Parecía hasta tener miedo. Lo mas seguro es que era un acto, ningun Profesional tenia _miedo_ de Los Juegos. Timido, _quizas_. ¿Pero miedo? Imposible.

La mayoría de los tributos no parecían destacables, hasta que llegaron al Distrito 4. El niño parecía tener unos 13 años y Eidan inmediatamente sintio pena al ver como nadie dijo nada- nada se movió, es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Como es que a nadie le importaba que alguien así de pequeño tuviera que dejar toda su felicidad atrás para aprender a matar gente y sufrir hasta la muerte? Era insoportable.

Pero no era el el que llamo la atención. Era la niña. Ella se había ofrecido de tributo en lugar de una niña que claramente tenia mas oportunidad que ella en participar. _"¿Tendrá algún as bajo la manga? Quizás solo sea suicida… Eso seria la manera mas fácil de hacerlo, supongo"_

Pero en cuanto subió al escenario, dio una sonrisa gigante y pulgares arriba a las personas de abajo.

Al anunciar el distrito 7, Eidan se disculpó e intentó salir del carro. Machi lo agarró del collar sin sacar su mirada de la pantalla y lo lanzó devuelta al sillón. Le dolió un poco pero no iba a mostrar debilidad ahora. Escondió su cara en sus manos para evitar verse en la pantalla. _"Tendre que acostumbrarme a esto. Hay cámaras ocultas por todas partes en los Juegos."_ Pero no levantó la mirada hasta que anunciaron al 8.

Nadie mas se veía muy destacable ademas de eso hasta llegar al 10. El hombre que salió escogido obviamente tenia 18 años. Era básicamente un gigante, con su altura y sus músculos parecía sobre-preparado para los Juegos. ¿Que habrán pensado los Profesionales al ver esto? _"Un objetivo claro, supongo"_. Al lado de el, la niña se veía enana, agregando al hecho de que era pequeña. Se veía intimidada solo con estar en su mismo Distrito.

Los dos del 12 parecían asustados a muerte con solo estar caminando hacia el escenario. Era claro, el Distrito 12 nunca ha tenido un ganador hasta ahora _"Y este año el ganador sera del 7"_ Pensó Eidan, mirando a Kelia y recordando su plan. No había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso desde que se lo había dicho a Marcelo y Ashton en el mediodía de hoy.

Eso... Parecía hace tanto tiempo. Como dos universos diferentes: Uno en el Distrito 7 y otro en este tren.

Al terminar las Cosechas, Machi apagó la pantalla y quedaron en la oscuridad un poco hasta que se prendieron las luces, inundando el carro con luz. Ya eran dos veces hoy en que se había cegado.

Machi lanzó el control al sillón y cruzó su brazos, mirando a los niños menores. No dijo nada por unos segundos mientras pensaba pero cuando Kelia abrió la boca para decir algo, Machi dijo. "Voy a ser completamente honesta con ustedes dos. Si fuera por mi, estaría apostando al chico del 10"

Después de ese momento de hielo, salió del carro y Kelia miró a Eidan horrorizado. Ni su propia mentora pensaba que tenían oportunidad. Eso prendió una llama en el interior de Eidan. Se paro del sillón y pateó un cojín. "¿Como se atreve el decir eso? ¿Acaso no cree que podemos ganar por nuestra manera?" Miró a Kelia, como si esperara una respuesta.

Gruñó al ver que no había respuesta y se volvió a la pantalla "¡Ya le mostraremos! ¡Verá que podemos matar tan bien como cualquier profesional!"

Tomo un gran respiro y cerro los ojos, contando hasta diez en su cabeza, relajándose. Cuando los abrió, Kelia ya no estaba a la vista.


	5. Capitulo Cinco

**_ Julio 3 11:02 Pm  
P.V. Universal _ **

"¡Kelia, abre la puerta! Si es por lo que dije antes, ¡ya te dije que no era verdad!"

Eidan golpeaba la puerta que del otro lado estaba la habitación de Kelia. El sol ya había bajado por las montañas y la tarde los había alcanzado rápidamente. Era oscuro afuera pero dentro del tren las luces estaban prendidas, dándole una ominosa luz al carro.

Después de golpear por la decima vez, Machi abrió la puerta de su pieza de una patada, gritándole a Eidan. "Cállate ya, niño. Si no quiere salir, ¡no la obligues!" Eidan detuvo su puño a unos centímetros de la puerta y se detuvo.

Cuando Machi vio que se había detenido, entró a su pieza y cerró la puerta diciendo algo que sonaba mucho como: 'Estúpidos niños...' Al quedar en el silencio otra vez, Eidan dejó caer su cabeza a la puerta, haciendo un _toc_ suave. Sus brazos cayeron a sus lados y cerró los ojos.

¿Que había hecho? Después de decir todo eso de que la protegería va y dice algo así de estúpido. Claro, estaba enojado pero nunca pensaría en hacerle daño a Kelia. Después de todo, se había ofrecido de voluntario para ella. Dañarla después de esto sería estúpido. ¿Pero qué podía hacer ahora? Kelia ni quería escucharlo ahora.

La escena volvió a correr en su memoria:

_"No puedo creer esa mujer… Yo le mostrare. Le mostrare que el Vencedor este año sera del Distrito 7. ¡Aun si significa que tengo que matar a todos con mis propias manos…!"_

Recordandolo ahora, era obvio pensar que lo tomaria en el sentido equivocado. Lo mas probable es que ella pensaba que 'todos' lo incluia a ella tambien. Pero seguro no pensaba así de verdad? Eso esperaba Eidan.

Pero los Juegos cambian las personas: En un año, dos amantes se habían matado entre ellos cuando aún quedaban alrededor de 12 personas. Rompía el corazón mirar algo así. ¿Cómo reaccionarían los demás si viesen a Eidan matar a Kelia? No pasaría, ¿verdad? En ese momento de ira, era obvio que Machi no confiaba en él ni siquiera para sostener un tenedor. Por eso se había puesto así.

Por eso su mente no quiso pensar bien y dijo esas palabras. ¿Qué pasaría si algo así pasara en la Arena y Kelia estuviese cerca? No pensaba dañarla nunca, pero en esos momentos, era difícil para el controlarse.

Mientras todo eso pasaba por su cabeza, se escucho una voz del otro lado de la puerta. Kelia también estaba en frente de la puerta. Era extraño como algo tan pequeño como una puerta podía distanciarlos tanto.

"¿Cómo puedo saber por cierto que lo que dijiste no era verdad?" Preguntó suavemente.

Eidan apresuradamente se levanto y puso sus dos palmas en la puerta. "Tú sabes que nunca te dañaría intencionalmente. ¡Eres una de mis mejores amigas! ¡Estos Juegos no me cambiaran!"

"¿Y si lo hacen? ¿Qué pasa si terminas lastimándome o matándome? ¿Qué harás entonces? No eres medico, no podrás arreglar eso," insistió. Eidan sintió su garganta secándose y tragó saliva. "Si pasa eso, me alejare de ti. Mirare a otro lado, ¡saldré corriendo si debo!"

"Y entonces me quedare sola…" dijo suavemente Kelia. Era verdad. Si algo así pasaba, los dos saldrían perdiendo de cualquier manera. Eidan cerró sus manos en puños y los bajo otra vez, alejándose de la puerta.

Miró al suelo silenciosamente mientras Kelia se paraba al otro lado de la puerta, esperando una respuesta. Tenía puesto su pijama celeste, no molestándose en cambiar.

Ella tenía su espalda apoyada en la puerta y lentamente cayó al suelo, sentándose. "No quiero estar sola, no aquí," dijo, esperando que su voz logro pasar la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y ella casi cae de espalda. Cuando se recupero, vio que Eidan estaba parado en el pasillo con una llave en mano y una sonrisa vencida. "Saffet me dio la llave de repuesto… No te dejare sola. Voy a controlarme por ti, ¿vale?" Preguntó, lanzándole la llave extra.

Ella lo atrapó y se lo lanzó devuelta después de unos segundos, diciendo, "Es una promesa entonces" Después de paró y sonrió tristemente. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo más, otra puerta se abrió y Saffet salió, bostezando.

"Ustedes dos son ruidosos… No importa, vamos a llegar en diez minutos así que…" Miró a Eidan y Kelia y siguió con tono aburrido. "Véanse presentables."

Kelia miró a Eidan y cerró la puerta en su cara, lentamente, para ir a cambiarse ropa. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Eidan se dio la vuelta y fue a su propia pieza, dejando a Saffet caminar hacia el comedor.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y suspiro otra vez. Miró hacia su closet y decidió cambiarse ropa para no darle a Saffet y Machi un motivo de regaño. Abrió las puertas de su closet y vio que era tan grande que fácilmente podía pararse en medio. ¿Así eran los lujos del Capitolio? Eidan pensó que esto era más innecesario que nada.

Después de unos tres minutos solo mirando toda la ropa que había dentro, se decidió en algo simple, algo casual: Una camisa debajo de una chaqueta con manga corta y pantalones cafés- todos los años que ha visto los Juegos, los tributos han ocupado un traje formal o elegante así que Eidan decidió cambiarlo un poco, a ver cómo reaccionarían las 'personas' del Capitolio.

Salió de su pieza después de admirarse un poco en el espejo. Al abrir la puerta, vio que Kelia aun no había salido. Caminó hacia el comedor en donde Saffet estaba sentada en el sillón que daba a la ventana, con su cabeza descansando en su palma. Cuando vio a Eidan llegar, ella volvió a mirar por la ventana, diciendo:

"Cuando fueron escogidos ustedes dos, había olvidado que tenía que compartir un tren con ustedes. No es que me arrepiente, solo que no puedo soportar ver sus caras." Eidan rodo sus ojos y respondió simplemente

"El sentimiento es mutuo, Saffetista"

Saffet giró la cabeza al escuchar ese apodo pero decidió no decir nada para no seguir discutiendo, se limitó a mirar por la ventana otra vez.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Machi salió de su habitación y se sentó en la silla opuesta a Saffet. "Estamos en dos minutos- ¿en dónde está la niña?" Preguntó, mirando a Eidan.

Él se encogió de hombros y dijo "Estará terminando de arreglarse, supongo. Ella se tarda en esas cosas."

Justo cuando terminó esa frase, Kelia salió al comedor con un vestido plomo de gala. Al ver que la miraban, ella agarro los costados de su vestido suavemente y pregunto "¿Qué? ¿Es mucho?" Pero Machi le sacudió la mano despectivamente.

"Te ves bien-"

Pero Saffet le corto: "Pero te falta maquillaje; te ves muy pálida." Machi le lanzo una mirada de muerte mientras ella se paraba y caminaba hacia Kelia. Ella y Eidan miraban a Saffet como si fuese un bicho extraño. ¿Desde cuándo que se preocupaba por ellos?

Kelia también había pensado esto y hasta retrocedió al ver que Saffet le puso una mano en el hombro y ofreció darle una capa de maquillaje para que: 'Te veas por lo menos aceptable'. Kelia negó furiosamente con la cabeza y pregunto: "¿Desde cuándo que te interesa como me veo?"

A esto, Saffet puso sus manos en su cadera y una cara indignante. "¡No me preocupo por ustedes! ¡Es solo que no quiero que el Capitolio vea que los tributos que _yo_ saque se ven como basura!" Después giró y terminó diciendo "Sean un poco piadosos conmigo y piensen en mi reputación"

Eidan se saco el zapato y se lo lanzo a la cabeza. "¡¿Crees que nos importa tu reputación después de lo que nos hiciste, maldita bruja!?" Gritó, después tuvo que esquivar su propio zapato cuando Saffet se lo lanzo devuelta, furiosa.

"¡Deberían importarle porque soy mucho más importante que ustedes dos! Son solo un par de inútiles niños que piensan que son grandes porque cortan unos estúpidos arboles."

"¡Sin esos _'estupidos'_ arboles el Capitolio se iría a la ruina! Te escondes detrás de esa capa de maquillaje para esconder lo que eres en realidad: Una bruja."

"¡Irrespetuoso!"

"¡Vieja!"

"¡Mocoso!"

"¡Falsa!"

"Una palabra más de cualquiera de los dos y los lanzo por la ventana," dijo Machi de repente, parándose. "Estamos a las puertas del Capitolio y van a calmarse o si no _yo_ hare que se calmen."

Efectivamente, por las ventanas del tren se podía ver las luces brillantes del Capitolio que iluminaban tanto la cuidad que casi parecía como si tuviesen un segundo sol allí dentro. El tren se hizo más lento mientras se acercaba a la estación y Eidan se relajó un poco al ver todas las personas que se acercaban a verlos.

El y Saffet se separaron y Kelia se paró en la ventana, saludando a las personas con una sonrisa tímida. Habían personas que saludaban devuelta y algunos que apuntaban a su vestido pero la mayoría solo miraba como si fueran animales. Entonces Eidan se acercó también a la ventana, aun enojado por lo de recién, y cuando llego, la gente empezó a murmurar sobre su atuendo.

"¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso nunca han visto alguien con ropa normal antes?" Le preguntó a la ventana con los brazos cruzados. Cuando Kelia veía que se negaba a mostrar alguna emoción hacia los Capitolinos, le dio un codazo suave en el costado y le habló.

"Vamos, no seas tan cuadrado. Ya estamos acá, mejor disfrutar la atención, ¿no?"

Eidan se apoyó en la ventana, cerrando sus ojos y dándole su espalda al público (Machi decía que esto es lo peor que podían hacer) y respondió fríamente "Solo nos dan la atención porque vamos a matarnos entre sí…"

No escuchó respuesta de parte de Kelia así que abrió un ojo para ver como ella mandaba saludos al público.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan relajada ahora si hace un rato estabas tan deprimida?" Sus brazos cayeron a sus lados mientras giraba para que el público lo pudiese ver. Ella se encogió de hombros y dijo algo que sonaba como 'Uno de los dos tiene que estar positivo'

El la quedó mirando por unos segundos. Era cierto, uno tenía que estar positivo para el otro. Antes, él la animó cuando estaba mal y ahora que él estaba mal, ella intentaba animarlo a él de cierta manera. Pero era complicado quedarse positivo por mucho tiempo si considerabas en donde estaban. De todas formas, ella parecía estar aguantando bien después de esa escena anterior.

Miró a las personas y se dio cuenta que ella tenía toda la razón- bueno, no toda pero gran parte: Si estaba positivo ahora, tendría más oportunidad de conseguir auspiciadores. Y si lograba conseguir más auspiciadores, tendría más posibilidad de llevar a cabo su plan.

Eso era si Machi decidiese buscarlos. Ni loco le iba a pedir a Saffet que lo hiciera- ella diría que no en menos de un segundo. Así que solo le quedaba esa mujer amarga que estaba sentada en el sillón mirando por una revista. Pero para lograr eso, debería mostrarle que tenia poder y para eso, había que empezar aquí y ahora.

Empezó a saludar a las personas acumuladas alrededor del tren, mirando cómo era cada persona: Habían adultos, viejos, niños, de todas las edades.

Hubo un par de hermanos que lo miraron con cara de pena- así que hasta en el Capitolio había personas que no le gustaba la idea de Los Juegos. Quizás saben lo que era sufrir. ¡Ja! Sufrir en el Capitolio era probablemente que el agua de la ducha saliera muy fría… Estas personas no sabían lo que era sufrir de verdad.

¿Cuantas veces tendré que sufrir en este lugar? Se pregunto Eidan, mientras ponía una sonrisa falsa y saludaba a las personas animosamente.

**_ Julio 4 7:05 Am _ **

_"Bueno, aquí ya empezamos con una."_

Eidan estaba sentado en una mesa, intentando separar a las 4 manos que estaban esforzándose para sacarle la camisa. "¡Suéltenme! ¡Si van a hacerme ver mejor, pueden hacerlo sin desnudarme!" Les gritó.

Un par de manos se detuvieron mientras la otra seguía. Un hombre bajo, sin pelo y con las orejas extremadamente grandes llamado Peku lo miro a través de sus gafas verdes. Levantó un dedo esquelético y lo apunto hacia Eidan, diciendo con una voz baja: "El cuerpo humano es algo que todos tenemos, todos son iguales, excepto por pequeños detalles"

Terminó mirando hacia su acompañante, que seguía intentado quitarle los botones a la camisa. Ella tenía el pelo en una cola de caballo alto aunque solo llegaba a su cuello. Tenía alrededor de los ojos tatuajes de agua y lagrimas, y alrededor de la boca también, solo que allí, parecía de mar. Toda su cara tenía un tono azul claro y se llamaba Artala.

Ella no despego sus manos de Eidan y dijo "No vamos a tardar nada en esto, solo es para ver que estés sano y que te veas bien; ¡es todo!"

Después de mucho tiempo negociando, Eidan finalmente aceptó despedirse de su ropa, bajo la condición de que sus calzoncillos se queden intacto. Tomó un poco de tiempo en convencerlos de que así estará bien y al final lo dejaron.

Peku y Artala lo mandaron a acostarse y empezaron con los tratamientos. Le sacaron todo el vello de las piernas y brazos con cera caliente que, según ellos, 'no dolía'. Cuando llegaron a la cara, Eidan pidió mirarse una última vez en el espejo antes de que lo cambien.

Al cerrar los ojos escuchó los pasos de su pequeño equipo de preparación y los objetos que se movían de aquí a allá. Sintió manos en su cara y sus cejas y por un momento, tuvo miedo de que le sacaran las cejas con algo. Definitivamente sintió _algo_ allí pero no podía estar seguro de lo que era.

De repente no hubo sonido excepto ese de los pies de su equipo. Abrió un poco los ojos para ver que ocurría y recibió la cara llena de agua. Cerró inmediatamente los ojos, resistiendo la tentación de frotárselos.

Era así durante dos horas. Eidan con los ojos cerrados pero sin poder descansar con Artala y Peku 'perfeccionándolo'. Era casi como una tortura el estar a la merced de estos dos. Sin poder hacer nada. Se sentía indefenso… ¿Cuántas veces tendría que sentirse así en las próximas semanas? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Eventualmente, los toques cesaron y Peku y Artala se separaron, diciendo en unísono "Puedes abrir los ojos ahora" Era un tanto ominoso como lo decían a la vez, como una voz.

Abrió los ojos para ver a un niño lindo, con cara casi afeminada mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Después se dio cuenta de que era un espejo. Quedo asombrado viendo sus cambios: su cara ahora era totalmente lisa, dándole vista de muñeco de porcelana, pareciera como si hubiesen agrandado sus ojos, solo un poco para verse más inocente y hasta le dieron un toque de pálido con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas. Lo que había sentido en sus cejas era un plumón negro ultra fino, dibujándole unas cejas _perfectas_.

Mirando al espejo, Eidan no se veía a sí mismo; veía un muñeco.

Le disgustaba inmensamente. ¿Cómo se atrevían a cambiar su cara tan drásticamente? Lo odiaba profundamente, pero… se llevo la mano a su mejilla, acariciándolo suavemente. No le gustaba como se veía pero tenía que darle crédito a su equipo. Hicieron un trabajo espectacular con él - con su muñeco de pruebas.

Sonrió a pesar de sí mismo "Gracias, hicieron un gran trabajo" Después saco su vista del espejo para ver a Artala y Peku chocando puños.

"¡Sabíamos que te iba a encantar!" Exclamó Artala.

Peku asintió con la cabeza y dijo, con las manos juntas "Ahora tenemos que dejarte para que tu estilista termine el trabajo"

Y con eso, se fueron de la pequeña pieza, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Mientras Eidan miro a sus alrededores, pudo escuchar al par celebrando afuera y sonrió. El estaba sentado en una cama blanca- mas como una mesa- y había una pequeña mesa con varios objetos que no conocía. Un armario en la pared que suponía era para más instrumentos.

A pesar de todo, no era muy grande la pieza, unos tres metros cuadrados diría. Seguía mirando por la pieza cuando se abrió la puerta y entro una persona aun más extraña que Saffet.

Era un ejemplo perfecto de la locura del Capitolio: Tenía el pelo con una partidura en el medio con un lado cayendo a su hombro y el otro lado cayendo hacia el suelo. Su cara estaba llena de maquillaje de varios  colores que le daba apariencia de flor. Además, sus ojos eran de un color dorado brillante. De seguro que brillan en la oscuridad.

Las uñas de sus manos parecían más garras que otra cosa. Y su atuendo se asemejaba a una rosa. _Ella_ parecía rosa.

Eidan decidió en contra de hablar sobre esto y simplemente preguntó lo que estaba en su mente: "¿Que ocuparé para la Ceremonia?" No obtuvo respuesta alguna y la mujer simplemente lo observo durante unos segundos, hasta decir por fin sus primeras palabras.

"No se"

Eidan quedó en silencio.

La mujer seguía mirándolo y Eidan arqueó una ceja. "Pero, tu eres mi estilista; ¿tienes que tener _alguna_ idea? ¿La Ceremonia de apertura no es hoy? No quiero parecer ridículo a estas alturas… Debo verme bien para tener auspiciadores." ¿Acaso esta mujer no entendía lo _esencial_ que era esto? ¿Porque actuaba tan libremente y casual?

Ella cruzo sus brazos, aburrida. "Pensare en algo para entonces."


	6. Capitulo Seis

**_ Julio 5 7:57 Pm  
P.V. De Marcelo _ **

Han pasado dos días desde La Cosecha, y aunque Los Juegos aun no han empezado, ha sido como si Eidan y Kelia ya hubiesen muerto; hemos estado los cuatro intentando en lo posible evitar ese tema, pero se ha vuelto muy difícil. Hoy en la mañana, cuando nos habíamos juntado en la placita del 7, Lily accidentalmente subió el tema del cumpleaños de Kelia, al parecer pensando que Kelia estaba en su casa o algo parecido.

Nos tardamos una buena media hora en calmarla y cuando lo logramos, se había quedado en silencio, negándose a decir más. Pero eso me hizo recordar, Kelia cumplía 16 el 14 de Julio pero siempre cuando uno de nosotros estaba de cumpleaños, lo preparábamos de mucho antes.

Pero… este año, el día de su cumpleaños, o lo iba a pasar luchando por su vida o muerta… Ninguna opción sonaba como motivo para celebrar.

Ahora, estamos los cuatro que quedan sentados en el sillón en casa de los gemelos, Ashton y Ashley. Escogimos este lugar porque sus padres seguían trabajando en la escuela. No querían decir que hacían pero sonaba importante. El sol estaba bajando y era casi hora de la Ceremonia de Inauguración, donde veríamos nuestros amigos otra vez, sanos y no en peligro. Era un pequeño rayo de sol entre toda la lluvia.

Yo estaba en un lado del sillón y Ashton en el otro, con Lily a su lado y Ashley a mi lado, todos en silencio cuando de pronto la televisión se prendió con el sello del Capitolio girando unos segundos antes de pasar a las imágenes en vivo del Capitolio.

Note como Lily de inmediato se enderecho en su lugar, ansiosa por ver y no perderse nada.

Empieza la música de apertura y las puertas gigantes se abren con el rugido del público. Unos segundos pasan y se escucha otra vez el público. Salieron los carruajes del 1 con sus tributos, viéndose más guapos que nunca y con sus típicos trajes elegantes. La cámara se enfoca en ellos mientras la mujer saluda con besos. El publico enloquece mientras el niño parecía querer nada mas excepto esconderse dentro de su capa.

Lo mismo pasa con los del dos, tres, cuatro. La niña del 4 golpea el aire con orgullo y el niño sonríe casualmente a las cámaras y publico.

Lo odio.

Cuando por fin pasan los del seis, nos acercamos mas a la pantalla y vemos lo que estábamos esperando, pero no es exactamente lo que esperábamos…

Cuando empezó a moverse el carruaje de golpe, Eidan se cayó por la sorpresa y Kelia se puso roja. Pero en vez de pararse, Eidan se quedo sentado con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro, saludando al público como si nada. El publico quedo confundido a esto pero él no se detuvo. Cuando iban por la mitad del camino, empezaron a rugir por ellos también; no tan fuerte como el 1 o el 2 pero mas fuerte que los demás distritos. Por risa o por su carisma o por su personalidad o por otra cosa fue, pero sonaba de igual manera.

Kelia estaba intentado- en vano- aguantarse la risa y hasta Lily empezó a reírse un poco.

"Es bueno saber que el Capitolio no ha cambiado a Eidan.. Sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre" Suspiro Ashton.

Yo sonreí también y dije "Siempre ha sido un optimista"

Eventualmente, su carruaje se detuvo en el circulo del centro de la ciudad y Eidan finalmente se levantó al lado de una Kelia en risas. Allí se quedaron, riendo entre ellos mientras el Distrito 12 pasaba por las puertas. En este tiempo pudimos apreciar sus trajes.

Eidan llevaba un traje de leñador, con el hacha amarrada a su espalda y el gorro puesto orgullosamente. Hacia mucho contraste con su sonrisa en estos momentos. Su cuerpo se veía todo rudo e intimidante pero él contaba otra historia.

Kelia tenia un vestido de color verde claro, con muchísimas flores esparcidos a través de su cuerpo. En su cabeza tenia una corona que parecía hecha de agua. Parecia semejar un tipo de Madre Naturaleza - no, parecía una diosa.

Ellos dos, allí juntos parados en el carruaje con sus trajes que -aunque no tengan mucho parecido- fueron preparados especialmente para ellos, se ven perfectos juntos y, honestamente, me da un poco de envidia. Pero eso es lo de menos, lo que importa ahora es eso.

Cuando los dos tributos del 12 llegaron al Circulo de la Ciudad, la música se detuvo y el publico empezó a aplaudir, dado por terminada la Ceremonia. De repente me di cuenta que ya era de noche y las antorchas se había encendido. No habían nubes en el cielo y tampoco luna. Era algo extraño.

El sello volvió a aparecer en la pantalla y la televisión se apago. Lily se había caído, agarrando a la pantalla y sacudiéndolo para que volviera a prender. Ashley la detuvo y la sostuvo en un abrazo.

"Tranquila, Lily. Los volveremos a ver en una semana… Solo tranquilízate" Pero ya había empezado a temblar un poco. Ashton también se paro a unirse al abrazo. Yo los mire, pensando y sabiendo que nadie estaba ganando en esta situación. Ni los Distritos, ni el Capitolio, ni nuestros amigos.

****_  
Julio 5 9:34 Pm  
P.V. De Kelia _

Eidan y yo estamos parados en el ascensor del edificio de la justicia, mirando a las luces de la ciudad. Al contrario que cuando llegamos, el cielo nocturno del Capitolio es de verdad precioso, aunque estando encerrado en este pequeño cilindro de vidrio le quita un poco de emoción.

Mientras subimos al piso 7, se puede ver claramente el Circulo de la Ciudad y la calle que lleva hacia él. Ver eso me hizo sonreír.

"¿En que piensas?" Escucho preguntar Eidan. Giro un poco la cabeza para ver que observa mi sonrisa.

Miro otra vez por la ventana, apuntando a la calle central. "En hoy, cuando te caíste… No se por qué pero de verdad que me dio risa."

Escucho como el saca otra risa y dice en tono feliz: "Creo que les agradé a los auspiciadores"

Suena el _beep_ del ascensor y se abren las puertas que nos muestra el piso del Distrito 7. Se me ocurre que ni Saffet o Machi subieron con nosotros. Conociéndolas, quizás simplemente no quieran estar en el mismo ascensor que nosotros, fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué? ¿Que hemos hecho para merecer odio de las dos personas que deberíamos confiar? 

Sacudí la cabeza y seguí a Eidan, que ya estaba viendo las repeticiones de la Ceremonia. Me senté al lado de él, pensando que seria mejor esperar a Saffet y Machi.

En la ceremonia, me di cuenta que el niño del 1 parecía tener la misma edad que nosotros. ¿Entonces porque tenia tanto miedo allí? Todo este lugar estaba lleno de preguntas que nunca conseguiría las respuestas. Al parecer, Eidan pensaba lo mismo, porque observaba al niño igual que yo.

"Ese niño… ¿se parece a mi, no crees?" Preguntó con la mirada fija en la pantalla. Yo suspiré. Obvio que Eidan no se fijaría en esas cosas; o eso pensé hasta que siguió. "Ninguno de los dos les gusta estar aquí"

Lo mire confusa. "Pero si tu eras la persona mas feliz en esa Ceremonia. Parecía como si te encantaba estar allí" No entendía a que se refiera hasta que me lo explico con una voz suave.

"Ya me conoces. Cuantas veces he estado alegre de verdad? No me respondas, ya se la respuesta… Uno de los dos tiene que estar positivo para el otro…" Se quedo callado, como si se arrepintiese de decir eso, pero sacudió la cabeza. "Y yo voy a intentar ser positivo por ti"

No supe que decir. Bueno, ¿que se supone que uno tiene que decir en estos momentos? ¿Gracias? No puedo dejar que el soporte toda la carga. Le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo. "Siempre eres positivo, aunque ni lo intentes".

Escuche como se rio un poco, antes de apagar la televisión, que estaba repitiendo los mejores momentos de la Ceremonia -estabamos nosotros, riéndonos-. Me pare al notar que la habitación se estaba oscureciendo. "Machi y Saffet deberían estar llegando en cualquier momento"

Como si fuese una señal, la puerta al piso se abrió y Saffet entro, los brazos cruzados y una mirada odiosa. Nos miro y empezó a caimnar. Antes de que logro salir de vista, Eidan saludo con una mano, diciendo "Un gusto verte también, Saffetista. Te vez tan odiosa como siempre, veo"

Saffet lo ignoro y entro por una puerta después de introducir un código. Mire como se fue y me dirigí a Eidan otra vez. "¿Que le habrá pasado? Parece como si nos odiara aun mas" El se encogió de hombros cuando la puerta se abrió una vez mas, revelando a Machi, que caminaba de una manera muy… anti-Machi.

"¿Y a ti que te paso? Te vez inusualmente feliz… Asusta un poco" Inquirí, un poco confusa. Ella solamente sonrió una vez mas y dijo "Déjame explicarme.¿ Recuerdan en el tren cuando dije que ustedes dos no tenían oportunidad?"

Escuche a Eidan susurrar algo que sonaba como ' _Vividamente…'_  y Machi siguió. "Bueno, tenia razón. Definitivamente. Ustedes estaban perdidos. ¡Pero hoy! Ustedes me hicieron cambiar de opinión. ¡Eso de parecer tan casual en los carruajes era perfecto! Logro que los auspiciadores de verdad se fijaron en ustedes."

Al no ver respuesta alguna de nosotros, siguió. "¿No ven que ellos escojen los que tienen mas oportunidad? Y quienes son los que tienen mas oportunidad de ganar? Los que no tienen miedo. Creo que ustedes pueden adivinar el resto."

No habíamos pensado en eso. Pero ahora que lo menciona... Si estamos tan calmados, se muestra como si no tuviésemos miedo. Pero al parecer, cuando mire hacia Eidan para ver si había entendido, tenia cara de perdido. Machi también se dio cuenta y suspiro, poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

Eidan retrocedió un poco al contacto de ella pero ella lo mantuvo quieto. "No es algo de lo que deberías pensar. Con tu mente, te podrías dañar el cerebro pensando tanto"

Por un momento, Eidan se veía feliz el no tener que pensar mucho, pero al pasar de unos segundos, el se dio cuenta. "¡Oye! No digas eso; aun puedo pensa-" Pero Machi le corto en la mitad de la frase, soltando su cabeza y caminando hacia el pasillo del cual se había desaparecido Saffet.

"Descansen bien, lo van a necesitar para mañana. Empieza el entrenamiento así que prepárense para eso. Tienen que averiguar en lo que son buenos." Abrió la puerta pero antes de entrar, se detuvo y dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su voz llegara hacia nosotros. "Niña. Cuida el él. Que no se muera en el entrenamiento"

Yo me reí y Eidan se ofendió otra vez, pero cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y miro hacia otro lado.

Me levante del sillón y partí a mi pieza, despidiéndome de Eidan en el camino. Él dijo que se quedaría allí un rato mas. No me dijo porque.

**_ Julio 6 07:01 Am _ **

"Este lugar es un poco… grande, ¿no crees?" Pregunté al día siguiente. Eidan y yo habíamos bajado al Centro de Entrenamiento para empezar temprano. Habíamos despertado temprano porque, según Eidan, él no pudo dormir en toda la noche y a las 5 de la mañana me había despertado porque "Se sentía solo".

Bueno, en este momento no importaba. Teníamos que seguir el consejo de Machi: Averiguar en lo que somos buenos. Veo como Eidan mira alrededor de la sala vacía con ojos grandes y emocionados. Como somos los primeros en llegar -a las 7, la hora que abre- no hay nadie mas y podemos averiguarlo en paz.

Eidan sale disparado como una flecha hacia la estación de las hachas y yo lo quedo mirando como recoge un _Halberd_ con dificultad. Ver como él salió como una flecha me hizo pensar que quizás debería ir con los arcos y flechas.

En cuanto me doy cuenta que soy completamente inútil con un arco, entran dos tributos mas a la Sala. Giro y veo al chico gigante del 10, cargando a la niña en sus hombros. Sonrío y escucho como Eidan celebra al ver a su Halberd clavado  en las piernas de un maniquí.

Los del 10 se alejan de nosotros, el chico yendo a las hachas con Eidan y dejando -botando- a la chica en el puesto de cómo encender fogatas.

Él empieza a hablarle a Eidan, que parece sorprendido y confundido a la vez. ¿De que estará hablando? … ¿Que me importa a mi? Tengo que encontrar algo; Eidan ya lo hizo. Mirando alrededor noto el puesto de cuerdas y nudos con un instructor sentado leyendo un libro con la portada en blanco.

 _"Bueno, si no encuentro nada ahora, por lo menos debería saber algo"_ pienso mientras camino hacia allá. Al llegar, el instructor no me nota, y aclaro mi garganta para que se de cuenta de mi presencia.

Baja el libro y me mira con ojos cansados- parecen sin vida-. Entonces cierra el libro y lo deja a un lado, agachándose y agarrando una cuerda. Lo sigo y tras unos minutos de enseñanza, logro hacer un nudo básico. El instructor sonríe y agarra otra cuerda, al parecer alegre con mi velocidad de aprender- siempre he sido rápida para entender cosas.

Mientras me enseña como hacer nudos mas fuertes y complicados sin hablar, mas y mas tributos van llegando a la Sala hasta que entra corriendo el chico del 12, cansado y regañado por su compañera. Aun siendo regañado, parece un poco mas feliz de lo que estaba en La Cosecha.

Eidan ya ha avanzado mucho con las hachas, cortando con precisión casi perfecta a los maniquíes y -al parecer- compitiendo con el gigante del 10 para ver quien puede decapitar mas maniquíes. Los instructores llegan al cabo de unos minutos para regañarles de gastar todos sus maniquíes.

Ya son las 1 de la tarde cuando toca un tipo de campana para señalar la hora de comer. Para este entonces ya he aprendido como hacer una fogata en un minuto, armar trampas y crear nudos resistentes y fuertes… Solo espero que tenga la oportunidad de aplicar estas cosas.

Salgo de la sala con un aire semi-orgulloso de mi misma y veo a Eidan ya sentado en una mesa comiendo velozmente al lado del gigante 10,que también lo esta haciendo. ¿Acaso se convirtieron en rivales en menos de un día?

Me siento a su lado con una bandeja de comida cuando Eidan se atraganta con un pedazo de pan. Le golpeo la espalda y traga, sonriendo cuando me ve.

"Hola, Kelia. Mira, te presento a Alexis- es del 10- y le estoy demostrando que puedo comer mas que él" Dice con entusiasmo, señalando al ahora identificado como Alexis, que simplemente asiente con la cabeza antes de volver a su plato de comida, devorándolo a un paso inhumano junto con Eidan.

Sonrío débilmente y miro alrededor. Hay 12 mesas- una para cada distrito pero al parecer tres distritos han juntado las suyas: serán los profesionales. Cinco de ellos se están riendo y hablando como viejos amigos pero el chico del 1 parece avergonzado. De repente él se para y dice algo apresuradamente, saliendo caminando tan rápidamente como puede.

Confusa, yo me paro y lo sigo mientras la compañera de Alexis- que se identifico como Lia- se sienta al lado de ellos, riendo y sonriendo mientras Alexis se quema la boca con sopa.

Sigo al pequeño niño del 1 (que no parece tener mas edad que yo) hasta la ventana, donde el se detiene y deja caer su cabeza contra el vidrio. Lentamente me acerco, como un animal se acercaría a su presa… Probablemente no sea la mejor analogía en este momento.

Le toco el hombro suavemente y salta de golpe, dándose la vuelta con terror en su cara. Al ver que soy una desconocida, su cabeza se inclina un poco a la derecha y arquea una ceja.

"¿Quien eres tu? ¿También te vas a burlar?" Dice, no de forma amable pero un poco molesto. Yo me siento un poco ofendida pero sacudo la cabeza. "Soy Kelia… Del 7. Como te llamas tu?" Le pregunto gentilmente, intentando poner una sonrisa. Se que este niño solo tiene miedo.

El niño me mira escéptico y dice: "Porque te importa?"

Yo, sin perder la paciencia, respondo de forma monótona. "Porque te ves como si quisieras estar en cualquier lugar menos acá" Al escuchar eso, sus ojos se abren y se muerde el labio, después asiente y susurra "Soy Sterling y… supongo que tienes que tienes razón… No quiero estar en este lugar"

Se vuelve a la ventana y deja caer su cabeza a la ventana otra vez, soltando una risia triste "Patético, ¿no? Se supone que soy un ' _profesional'_ y tengo miedo…" Dice otra cosa pero no logro escucharlo.

Escuchar esto me confunde un poco "¿Porque me dices esto tan de pronto? Acabo de conocerte y ya confías en mi lo suficiente como para decir eso? Podría ser una espía que quiere información" Pregunto, de verdad confundida. Nadie debería decir algo así de grande tan de repente- especialmente un profesional.

Sterling se encoge de hombros y sigue mirando por la ventana mientras dice "Da igual en quien confío. De todas formas estaré muerto dentro de días."


	7. Capitulo Siete.

**_ Julio 5 9:50 Pm  
P.V. De Ashton. _ **

Después de la Ceremonia de Bienvenida, nos habíamos quedado en silencio un tiempo, pensando en lo que había sucedido. Aun estando en una situación así, se veían felices. No tenia sentido, y me estaba enojando.

"¿Como es que pueden cegarlos así? ¡Pensaba que el Capitolio era malo antes pero ahora son mucho peores!" Grito a la nada, enfurecido con todo de repente. Mi hermana me mira asustada. "¿Ashton, a que te refieres? ¿Como eso de cegarlos?"

Yo me pare y camine a la puerta, golpeando el aire y sacudiendo mis manos furiosamente. "¿No entiendes? ¿Acaso olvidaste como estaban el otro día? ¿No ves el _contraste_ de ese día y recién? El Capitolio los ha cegado con la falsa muestra de celebridad y lujos. ¡Los están distrayendo de todo lo que esta pasando!" Abrí la puerta y salí. No me detuve cuando Ashley me llamo, o Lily, ni cuando escuche a Marcelo abrir la puerta para seguirme.

"No me sigas, no estoy de humor para discursos, Marcelo" Le dije, dándome vuelta. Pero no vi a Marcelo enojado conmigo, lo vi enojado junto a mi. El se acerco sacudiendo la cabeza. "No planeo darte un tipo de discurso. Solo una pregunta: A donde vas?" preguntó, cruzando los brazos.

Me mordí el labio superior y mire el suelo. "¿Porque te importa…?" pero el me golpeo la frente con un dedo. "No me importa; dime igual" Dijo, cruzando sus manos otra vez. "Si acaso estas planeando alguna idea suicida para 'hacer un cambio' y que detengan los Juegos o algo así-"

"¿Y que si quiero hacer eso?" Lo interrumpí, ya no me importaba los modales. Marcelo me pego con su dedo otra vez. "Déjame terminar, idiota. Si acaso estas planeando alguna idea suicida para 'hacer un cambio' y que detengan los Juegos o algo así… No me dejes fuera"

Lo mire confuso y sorprendido. Marcelo nunca era el que se tomaba los riesgos así que verlo así ahora me descolocaba. Antes de que pude decir algo, siguió. "Ya se que es estúpido pero a mi no me gusta esto tanto como a ti… Solo que no lo muestro. Y quiero cambiar este estúpido sistema lo antes posible."

Cerré mis ojos a la mitad un poco escéptico. "Esta bien… Pero tendrás que darme una idea porque yo no se qué iba a hacer" Marcelo sonrió un poco y subió su cabeza para ver al cielo. Rabian pocas nubes y la luna estaba brillando ominosamente.

"Claro, me lo imaginaba pero primero entremos, ¿no? Hace frió"

Apuntó con su pulgar hacia dentro y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta abierta y entrando. Le seguí con las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y pensando.

Que podría hacer para crear un cambio aquí? Que _podríamos_ hacer para cambiar algo?

No estoy seguro que sabré, o que aunque sepa la respuesta lo logre hacer, pero no por eso voy a dejar de intentar. Al entrar, cerré la puerta detrás mio y me disculpe con Ashley y Lily antes de volver a sentarme. Lily me envolvió en un abrazo, sabiendo que estaba estresado y deje caer mi cabeza encima de su hombro.

Nunca antes supe lo cálido que podía ser una abrazo y lo reconfortante que podían ser. Sentir comodidad así era algo que quisiera siempre. ¿Quien sabe el numero de personas infelices con este sistema? ¿Cuantas personas que estaban sufriendo deseaban comodidad de esta manera?

…

¡Y entonces consigo una idea!

**_ Julio 6 02:34 Pm  
P.V. De Eidan _ **

Después de haber comido mucho mas de lo que debería haber con Alexis y Lia, volvimos a la sala de entrenamiento donde encontré a Kelia intentando pasar por las cuerdas en el techo.

Me acerque corriendo hacia esa estación y mire asombrado como Kelia avanzaba por las cuerdas. Le costaba pero aun así lograba pasar. Estaba en el borde del colchón, mirando directamente hacia arriba cuando de pronto, a Kelia se le suelta una mano y se tambalea débilmente con una sola mano.

Su mano izquierda intenta deseperadamente volver a agarrar las cuerdas del techo pero no lo logra y cae.

"Kelia!" Grito, y antes de saber lo que hago, me encuentro corriendo por el colchón ancho hasta llegar debajo de ella. Abro mis brazos, listo para atraparla y de repente siento un peso en mis brazos y mi cuerpo en el suelo. Estoy sentado con un dolor en mi trasero y con Kelia en mis brazos.

Ella se retuerce un poco del dolor y nota que estoy aquí. Se levanta con prisa y se agacha un poco. "Eidan, lo siento. No supe que ibas a ponerte allí, no queri- … Espera, ¿que hacías aquí?" Pregunta inclinando su cabeza.

Yo me siento un poco mas cómodo y me froto la cabeza. "Es que te habías caído y, bueno, mi primer instinto fue ir a atraparte"

Me paro con un poco de esfuerzo y escucho como se acerca corriendo alguien. Pensando que será Alexis, me giro y me encuentro cara a cara con el niño del 1. No se su nombre pero… ¿que hace aquí? De igual manera, se ve un poco preocupado. Esto me confunde mucho ya que los profesionales no se suponen que deberían preocuparse. Arqueo una ceja y el me mira a mi, después a Kelia.

"Kelia, estas bien? Te vi caer muy rápido así que… pensé que…" Su frase se va lentamente cuando ve que lo estoy mirando con una mirada mortífera.

¿Qué? No confío en el. Es así de simple. Ademas, porque un _profesional_ tendría razón por preocuparse de alguien que no sea del 1, 2 o 4? Este niño me trae malas vibras pero al parecer a Kelia no. Ella solo sacude su cabeza y dice algo como que estaba bien porque logre atraparla a tiempo.

Tras unos segundos de silencio incomodo conmigo mirando fijamente al niño y él pareciendo encogerse bajo mi mirada, Kelia decide introducirnos. Señala con la mano a mi, y, mirando al chico, dice "Sterling, este es Eidan: mi compañero de distrito y amigo." Él asiente con la cabeza tímidamente y después ella señala a él con la mano y me mira a mi.

"Eidan, él es Sterling: el niño del Distrito 1. No se porque pero parece amable así que…" Se encoge de hombros y no termina la frase. Así que qué? Porque parece amable hay que confiar en él?. Agarro a Kelia del brazo y digo inocentemente "Perdón, Sterling. Nos disculpas un momento? Hay algo que debo decirle a Kelia _ahora_ "

Pongo énfasis en la ultima palabra mientras la llevo a unos cinco metros de distancia. Doy una ultima mirada alrededor para ver a Sterling parado como un cachorro perdido y a los demás tributos entrenando sus habilidades. Se que deberíamos hacer lo mismo pero esto no puede esperar.

"Kelia" Le susurro furiosamente "Que crees que estas haciendo? Es un profesional! No podemos confiar en él por muy" Miro sobre su hombro para verlo saludando a una tributa muy tímidamente "No importa lo tierno que se vea. De seguro que es todo un acto" Kelia me mira después de que termino y mira devuelta a Sterling, que acaba de ser rechazado por los dos niños del 12.

Él después nos mira a nosotros y sonríe débilmente. Yo me acerco a él y le digo "Oye, Sterling. No crees que seria mejor que empieces a entrenar? Estas gastando tu tiempo ahora" Esperando que logre captar el mensaje oculto, me doy una vuelta diciendo "Kelia y yo vamos a intentar con la estación de cuchillos. Tu deberías buscar algo mas acorde a ti"

Al parecer él logro captar y asiente tristemente con la cabeza. Mientras se dirige a la estación de cuerda y nudos, Kelia me empuja un poco la cabeza. "¿No crees que eso fue un poco _muy_ cruel? Digo, que sea un profesional no significa que sea un sin-corazón como ellos. ¿No lo viste? Tenia miedo…"

Yo me empecé a dirigir hacia la estación de cuchillos, diciendo sobre mi hombro hacia Kelia en el camino "Y que si todo esto es solo un acto suyo para ponerse cerca de nosotros, ¿eh? Nos puede traicionar en cualquier momento"

Cuando llegamos, Kelia responde fríamente "¿Y quien me asegura que tu no podrías hacer lo mismo?"

La mire asombrada. ¿Que estaba diciendo? ¿Como yo podría hacer algo así? "Quince años de amistad te lo aseguran" Dije, agachándome y agarrando una pequeña daga, observándolo.

Kelia también se agacha y me quita la daga de la mano y con ella, mi atención. "Los Juegos cambian las personas. Te vi haciéndote muy amigo de Alexis del 10. ¿Quien sabe si tu pudieras traicionarme con él porque vale mas?" En ese momento me di cuenta. Los Juegos _si_ nos han cambiado.

Solamente una semana antes habíamos sido los mejores de los amigos. Ahora, en solo tres días hemos cambiado a esto: desconocidos que apenas confían el uno en el otro. Trague saliva, asustado. Tan rápido era el efecto de Los Juegos que nunca me di cuenta que me cambiaba. Pasó lo mismo con Sterling, en cualquier otro día, me hubiese encantado de conocer una nueva persona pero aquí lo rechace sin siquiera darle una oportunidad.

Kelia tenia razón, a este paso, podría fácilmente olvidarme de mi promesa y traicionarla, accidente o… _a propósito._ No quiero pensar en lo que podría pasar.

"Tienes razón… Los Juegos si nos cambian." Dije, Kelia me miro un poco asustada y yo seguí: "En el tren habíamos decidido que uno de los dos tenia que ser fuerte para el otro. Se supone que yo iba a ser el fuerte pero no fui. Deje que estos malditos Juegos me cambiaran para peor… Lo siento"

No podía dejar que esto pasase otra vez, tenia que hacerme fuerte para poder proteger lo que me queda ahora: Kelia. Me pare, agarrando el cuchillo de sus manos y mirando fijo a un maniquí a unos cinco metros de distancia. Levante la daga por sobre mi cabeza y apunte cuidadosamente. Entonces lo lance con todas mis fuerzas.

Falle.

La daga paso por encima de su cabeza y salió disparado hacia un maniquí de unos diez metros detrás. Aunque le falle al primero, al segundo la daga lo golpeo fuertemente en un costado de la cabeza, corriendo y casi botando al muñeco de practica. Agarre otro y Kelia hizo lo mismo. Nos pasamos veinte minutos lanzando cuchillos a los maniquís, fallando algunas y clavando otras.

**_ Julio 6 03:25 Pm  
P.V. De Sterling _ **

Era de esperarse…

Me había logrado separar del grupo de profesionales sin que notaran. Probablemente no se fijaron porque soy un inútil en todo lo que intento. Hasta Eidan lo dijo: _"Kelia y yo vamos a intentar con la estación de cuchillos. Tu deberías buscar algo mas acorde a ti"._ Mas acorde a ti, ¿eh? Por eso fui a la estación de cuerdas y nudos. Las armas no son lo mio así que pensé que lo que mas seria acorde a mi son las trampas y supervivencia.

Un menos de una hora, logre aprender trampas simples pero que dejarían a tus enemigos atrapados fuertemente del cuello, cortando su circulación de sangre y aire. Le dije al instructor que esta trampa me parecía muy cruel pero el -sin dejar de leer su libro- dijo que hay que adaptarse a Los Juegos.

Ahora que conozco tales trampas letales, me siento un poco mas confiado. Y por eso, me acerque al puesto de bayas y comidas venenosas/comestibles.

Cuando llego, veo que ya hay cuatro personas mirando la tabla de alimentos comestibles. Dudo si debería de ver lo que esto lleva pero no tengo oportunidad de darme vuelta ya que el instructor me ve y dice alegremente "Tu también quieres ver las cosas para comer, ¿eh? Muy buena opción, muy buena! Ven, yo te ayudo"

Y me da vergüenza a este punto decirle que no.

**_ Julio 6 10:55 Pm  
P.V. De Ashley. _ **

Me caigo en el sillón, completamente agotada de este día. Marcelo y Ashton nos convencieron de juntar peticiones para detener Los Juegos desde ayer y no nos hemos detenido desde entonces.

¡Pasamos casa por casa, caja por caja, persona por persona preguntando si quieren cambiar el sistema por el día entero! Y un poco de la noche de ayer, aunque la mayoría nos cerro la puerta en la cara.

Acostada en el sillón, escucho como Ashton y Lily cuenta los votos y razones. Obviamente los votos tendrían que ser anónimos y, aunque la mayoría en el 7 quiere cambiar el sistema, solo conseguimos la voluntad de la mitad. Porque? Le tienen miedo a los Agentes de la Paz…

Les decíamos que si logra pasar esto, no tendríamos razón para tenerles miedo a Los Agentes o Los Juegos, pero aun tenían miedo de decir que si.

Intentamos convencerlos con todos los métodos que conocíamos, y la mayoría de los que dijeron que si solo decían porque estaban vulnerables, sienten tanto miedo que buscan cualquier oportunidad para salir de esto… Bueno, supongo que Ashton es igual, una vez que tiene una idea, no la suelta hasta que lo logra.

Ahora, mientras cuentan los papeles, puedo darme cuenta de eso.

Planea mostrárselos mañana al Alcalde y, por alguna razón, yo siento que podría funcionar… Si los Agentes ven que tanta gente esta descontenta con este sistema, no tendrán opción pero cambiarla…. ¿Cierto?

Quien sabe… Lily tuvo la misma duda que yo pero solo me dijo a mi, no quiso dañar la confianza de Ashton en esos momentos y, yo creo que ella también tiene un poco de esperanza escondida. Se puede ver en sus ojos mientras mira los papeles juntos a Ashton. Pero no sabre hasta que llegue el momento, supongo. Por ahora… creo que solo quiero dormir…

Mis parpados se van cerrando y siento que alguien -probablemente Ashton- me cubre con una manta. Me acurruco en ella y me dejo llevar al tranquilo mundo del sueño.

****_  
Julio 7 07:00 Am  
P.V. De Lily. _

Tras haber pasado la noche revisando cada uno de los votos, despierto un poco antes de Ashley se levanta de golpe en el sillón. Me mira con asombro como si hubiese tenido una pesadilla. Tiene la cara horrorizada, pero me entretiene el hecho de que un sueño la haya asustado tanto.

Ella levanta una mano temblando hacia mi, tan tensa como un árbol, y yo me río. "Si, Ashley. No soy un árbol. Soy solo yo" Le digo, y sonrió al ver que ella suspira con alivio y se lanza devuelta al sillón. Menudo sueño habrá sido.

****


	8. Capitulo 8.

**_ Julio 6 06:50 Pm  
P.V. De Saffet _ **

Desde que los niños volvieron hace dos horas, Machi ha estado preguntándoles sobre su primer día de entrenamiento. Se sentaron en la mesa de descanso y me había parado al otro extremo de la mesa, escuchando todo lo que decían.

No es que me importaba, solo quería saber si mis tributos no eran completamente inútiles.

Nos mencionaron sobre la amistad que crearon en el primer día. Machi y yo sospechamos de inmediato pero nos aseguraron y re-aseguraron que estaban bien. Yo aun estaba escéptica pero Machi decidió dejarlo ir. Desde que vio que los niños les agradaban a los patrocinadores, ha estado mas alegre y confía mas en ellos.

El cerebro de esa mujer es algo que nunca entenderé.

Hablaron sobre sus nuevas habilidades y, por un momento loco, me encontré un poco orgullosa de ellos en un modo extraño. Después me recordé que no me importaba y seguí escuchando con indiferencia.

Ahora, el sol estaba bajo en el cielo y se me ocurrió preguntar "¿Que tal los Profesionales? ¿Se ven confiados? ¿Peligrosos? ¿Mortales?" Machi sacudió con la cabeza despectivamente.

"Los profesionales son iguales que cada año, Saffetista" (Ahora todos me están llamando eso pero ya he intentado de todo para que se detengan. No ha servido) "Serán orgullosos, fuertes y amenazantes. ¿A que si?"

Eidan y Kelia se miraron el uno a otro, compartiendo una larga mirada, como si debatieran mentalmente el decirnos algo. Tras un rato, Kelia tomó un gran respiro y dijo en un respiro rápido. "Me-hice-amigo-de-un-profesional."

Un silencio lo siguió y Kelia había puesto una cara de arrepentimiento. Eidan estaba mirando por la ventana; ninguno de los dos querían vernos a las caras. Aunque Kelia lo estaba haciendo casi. Miré hacia Machi, que aun tenia la sonrisa congelada, pero se veía extraño. Como si se hubiese quedado _ella_ congelada.

Hasta a mi me estaba asustando un poco.

Eidan apartó su vista de la ventana para mirarla y cuando Machi habló, su voz era lenta y calmada. Pero sonaba a la muerte misma. Creo que hasta me superaba a mi, y eso es mucho.

"Perdón, niños pero creo que mi edad me esta alcanzando y no creo que escuche bien. ¿Que dijiste, _Kelia_?" Miro directamente a Kelia y ella pareció encogerse diez veces bajo su mirada. Empezó a darme un poco de pena, debo admitir. Pero tras unos segundos, Kelia habló.

"Que… Que nos hicimos amigos de un profesional," repitió, apartando su mirada una vez mas. Machi se mordió el interior de la boca y asintió una vez con la cabeza. "Saffet. ¿Puedes dejarnos un momento? Quiero hablar con ellos en privado por un momento." Yo me sentía indignada

A pesar de su mirada venenosa, reuní un poco de valor para quedarme y dije: "Voy a quedarme. Estos niños son tanto mis tributos como los tuyos y tengo el mismo derecho de que-"

" _¡AHORA!_ " Me interrumpió, su cabeza en mi dirección y sus ojos congeladisimos. De inmediato se fue todo el valor que tenia y me alejé casi corriendo hacia mi pieza.

Cerré la puerta hasta la mitad, aun queriendo saber lo que dirían. Me paré con la oreja en el pequeño espacio cuando Machi empezó a hablar.

"¿Se hicieron amigo de un profesional, dices? ¿Como lo hiciste?" Pregunto Machi, en un tono que no era violento. Era mas bien orgullo. Me confundí extremadamente. Hace un segundo estaba furiosa. ¿Era un acto?

Kelia respondió con el mismo tono confundida que yo. "Se había ido de la mesa de los profesionales y lo seguí… Empezamos a hablar y me parecía… débil, así que me hice amigo de él…" Hubo una pausa y termino "Pero Eidan lo asustó"

"¿Asustó? Eidan, que hiciste exactamente?" Pregunto Machi otra vez. Escuché como Eidan pareció asustarse un poco, como si no supo que decir. Bueno, con razón. Al parecer Machi estaba orgullosa de que lograron hacer eso.

"Bueno, me pareció que solo quería acercarse a nosotros para conseguir información o que confiemos en él, así que…"

Hubo otra pausa en la que supongo Machi lo miró con sus ojos de muerte, porque cuando Eidan hablo otra vez, sonó apurado "Lo mandé a alejarse de nosotros."

Machi suspiró, y hubo otro silencio. "Esta bien que sospeches de él pero si parecía débil como Kelia dice, no creo que hubo mucha razón de alejarlo. Por lo que ustedes saben de verdad puede ser débil y patético.. Mañana deben acercarse _ustedes_ a él."

No respondieron hasta que Kelia dijo con entusiasmo. "Mañana puedo intentar, para que no piense que somos _arrogantes_ " Imagino que lo ultimo que dijo era dirigido hacia Eidan, ya que él siguió con un sonido extraño de submision.

Después de eso, en la voz de Machi se escucha una sonrisa y dice algo que casi hace que me caiga. "Saffetista, puedes salir ahora. Ya se que escuchaste todo; te puedo ver el ojo desde aquí"

**_ Julio 7 09:15 Am  
P.V Universal _ **

Dos niños, Eidan y Kelia entran al Centro de Entrenamiento, los dos dispuestos a arreglar su error de ayer, Eidan mas que nadie. Pero aun con eso en mente, no podían olvidarse de seguir su entrenamiento, así que, con Sterling en mente, fueron hacia la estación de camuflaje, donde su objetivo estaba conversando con cuatro tributos mas.

"¿Quizas deberíamos volver mas tarde?" Sugirió Eidan al ver al grupo de 5. Kelia no dijo nada, pensando si deberían o no. Al final, sacudió su cabeza y caminó hacia Sterling, dejando a su compañero atrás. Se acercaron y una niña que reconocieron del  12 -que se llamaba Blaze- dejó de crear un tinte café-oscuro y miró hacia el par del 7.

Blaze susurró algo al su compañero de Distrito y Sterling subió la cabeza para ver que ocurría. Se giro un poco y vio a Eidan y Kelia parados a poca distancia.

Él los saludó amablemente pero un poco escéptico. Seguro que sus modales lo forzaron a saludar. Eidan se acercó al oído de Sterling y le susurró que querían hablar en privado. Sterling lo miro confuso y Blaze empezó a susurrar con su compañero de Distrito, Kama. Los dos en voces bajas y mirando de vez en cuando a Eidan.

Sterling se encogió de hombros y se paró, avisando al pequeño grupo que se iba a alejar un poco. Un niño que Kelia parecía recordar venia del Distrito 3 que se llamaba Fernan los miraba con ojos sospechosos, pero sin dejar de moler a piedras una moras, seguro que para intimidarlos o para crear parte del camuflaje. La niña que estaba su lado agarro el pote en el cual estaba moliendo las fresas y siguió por el. Ella no decía nada.

Al alejarse unos buen cinco metros, Eidan dijo de inmediato. "Sterling, siento por lo de ayer. No había querido ser tan frió contigo, era solo que sospechaba porque eras un profesional. Era lógico pensar que mentirías para algo así"

Kelia asintió y siguió. "Pero anoche nos dimos cuenta que nos habíamos equivocado así que… ¿te gustaría formar una alianza con nosotros?" Terminó su pregunta con su voz pegando un tono alto de nerviosismo. Las cejas de Sterling subieron sorprendidos. El cambio de trato de ayer y ahora de demasiado grande.

"No les creo." Empezó cuidadosamente "Ayer no parecían en lo mas mínimo arrepentirse de haberme mandado a irme a _algo mas acorde a mi_ , ¿verdad? ¿Por qué cambiarían tan de pronto de un dia a otro?" Cruzó sus brazos. Para ser honesto, Sterling sabia que era débil y, aunque le gustaría formar parte de una alianza, no podía confiar en ellos aun.

De repente un pensamiento le llegó en la mente "No se arrepienten. Ayer, cuando me había ido, cualquiera de ustedes podría haberme dicho lo que me dicen ahora: de no confiar. Querían alejarse de mi… Fue su mentor, ¿verdad? Ella le dijo que se amistaran de mi. Que se acercaran porque era presa débil, ¿verdad?"

 Y no era mentira.

Pero tampoco era verdad. "Yo me sentía mal por haberte alejado tan rápido, pero me convencieron de que hice lo correcto…" Dijo Kelia, recordando a su conversación de ayer con Eidan y después con Machi.

"¡Y aunque seas débil, sabrías sobre los profesionales así que igual serias muy importante en una alianza!" Exclamó Eidan con una sonrisa, intentando mejorar sus posibilidades.

Se dio cuenta que no funcionó en cuanto vio a Sterling fruncir el ceño. "¿O sea por eso me quieren con ustedes? ¿Para sacar información? Literalmente estaría mejor con los profesionales."

Se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar devuelta al puesto de estación, hablando sobre su hombro "Preferiría quedarme con la alianza que ya tengo"

Al irse de vuelta a la estación de camuflaje, entendieron que esa debía ser su alianza. Por eso los dos niños del 12, Blaze y Kama, estuvieron susurrando y mirándolos. Y el del 3, Fernan, los miraba sospechosamente. Hasta la niña del 6 que estaba callada parecía ser parte de eso.

Por un momento, Eidan consideró unirse a esa alianza, pero de inmediato botó la idea. Sterling no confiaba en ellos. "Bueno, si así será, no podemos confiar en él tampoco, Kelia. Tenemos que alejarnos de él antes que cambiemos de idea." Pero Kelia no reaccionaba.

"¿Hola?" Eidan sacudió su mano en frente de la cara de Kelia, pero ella siguió sin reaccionar. Tras unos segundos, cerró la boca y apretó sus labios.

"Bien… ¿Así lo quiere? Esta bien. Si Sterling no quiere que nos acerquemos a él, no nos acercaremos mas. Lo intentamos y no sirvió. Vamos con Lia y Alexis"

De un giro rápido, Kelia empezó a irse a donde estaba el gigante del 10 y su compañera pequeña. Eidan la quedo observando, quieto en su lugar. Nunca antes había visto a Kelia ser rechazada por alguien. Era algo único.

Con una sonrisa melancólica, se dio cuenta realmente de los cambios que ocurren en los juegos.

**_Julio 7 10:57 Am  
P.V De Lia_ **

Esto no era lo que esperaba…

De la nada, habían llegado Kelia y Eidan viéndose muy… decepcionados. Llegaron de la nada y Kelia había recogido una espada, demandando que yo le enseñara a usarla. La miré confundida porque apenas podía levantar la espada que tenia en sus manos. Sacudí la cabeza y se lo quite de las manos.

Antes de que ella empezara a protestar, le forcé otra en la mano: una más pequeña y fácil de usar. En cuanto lo sostuvo, sonrió de una forma extraña y empezó a cortar el aire sin precisión ni gracia.

"Te pareces al Alexis cuando él era pequeño," le dije, sabiendo que ni Alexis o Eidan me escucharía (Estaban entrenando juntos con espadas de goma). Kelia me miró confusa e inclinó un poco la cabeza. Agarré la espada que le había quitado entre mis manos firmemente y le expliqué mientras me movía contra lo maniquíes.

Ella me siguió los pasos y mientras entrenábamos tranquilamente, hablé. "Aunque no lo parezca, solo vi Alexis una vez antes de la Cosecha." La memoria empezó en mi cabeza. "Nuestro Distrito esta dividido en la escuela y el trabajo. Ya que Alexis era un niño especialmente grande, no lo mandaron a la escuela. Fue directo a los mataderos para trabajar Así que, naturalmente, nunca lo vi. Eso era hasta que mi clase decidió ir a donde la Granja Principal para ver como cosechaban a los animales. Mi profesor era un hombre algo… rebelde, así que comparaba cada dos segundos a los animales con nosotros: encerrados y obligados a morir encerrados. Alegre, ¿no?" Pregunté bromeando. Kelia sonrió algo sarcástica.

"Cuando llegamos, yo, como niña curiosa, corrí hacia los postes donde estaban los animales. Era un campo gigante de verde con los animales caminando por todas partes. Y allí fue cuando lo vi por primera y única vez hasta ahora. Alexis estaba corriendo detrás de un cerdo, con un palo en mano  y sacudiéndolo por todas partes, como tu recién." La escuche sacar un bufido, pero seguí.

"Estaba persiguiendo al cerdo pero nunca lo alcanzó… Eventualmente se tropezó y alguien tuvo que atrapar al cerdo. Nunca mas volví a ver a Alexis y nunca pensé que lo volvería a ver pero… uno nunca sabe que esperar de los Juegos, ¿verdad?" Pregunté, no esperando una respuesta.

Kelia acuchilló al maniquí en el costado y se quedó quieta. ¿Acaso el destino le habrá hecho una mala jugada? He estado 14 años sobre este país pero nunca he pensado en las cosas que pasaban en otros distritos.

**_ Julio 7 01:40 Pm  
P.V De Alexis _ **

"N-… No te dejare..!"

"Ya es muy tarde, Eidan"

"No puede ser… Estaba tan cerca"

"Es una competencia, solo hay un ganador" Le dije a Eidan mientras él cerraba los ojos.

Lia nos miró, rodando los ojos. "Es solo una competencia de comida, no es para exagerar," dijo. Yo me paré y fui a dejar mi bandeja al mueble donde se dejaban todas, escuchando como Eidan decía, un poco molesto pero igual de infantil: "Una competencia es una competencia, hay que tomarse todo en serio ahora"

Al volver, me senté al lado de Kelia y miré intrigado como Lia y Eidan se lanzaban miradas de muerte. Kelia se veía interesada, porque me susurró "Nunca nadie le ha ganado a Eidan en una mirada de muerte. Él era el Rey de esos, pero parece que Lia lo esta rompiendo"

Giré otra vez con la ceja arqueada para ver como la mirada de Lia se hacia cada vez mas severa y la de Eidan parecía achicarse. "Impresionante…" Dije, después me pare y empecé a caminar devuelta al salón de entrenamiento. "Cuando se dejan de tonterías, podemos concentrarnos en lo que es _realmente_ importante"

Pasaron unos segundos pero escuche a Lia riéndose y a Kelia aplaudiendo suavemente. Parece que ganó.

Cuando entramos otra vez al centro, me dirigí al puesto de las lanzas. Como me había enfocado casi todo el primer dia en los puestos de supervivencia, ahora solo debía mejorar mi condición física y estaría listo para mostrarles a los Vigilantes mi talento. De seguro que será algo que los deje boca-abierta, algo que me dará un doce, algo que… tendré que averiguar.

****__ Julio 7 03:00 Pm  
P.V De Sterling  
  


Fernan, Ema, Blaze y Kama.

Ellos son mi alianza para estos Juegos.

Originalmente quería escoger a Kelia y Eidan porque parecían gente confiable pero… si veo que solo me quieren porque soy un Profesional, prefiero irme con gente que me aprecie. Con gente que puedo confiar.

Kama y Blaze. Son dos hermanos del 12, con Kama siendo el hermano mayor con 13 años. A él le preocupa mucho su hermana, tanto que hasta moriría por ella, cosa que es muy probable. Él tiene una manía de llamarse a si un 'héroe' aunque no lo es. Pero siempre intenta ayudar a los demás para que pueda ganarse ese titulo. Lo he visto útil con los dardos y con la lanza, pero no es bueno siendo sigiloso. Como siempre quiere ser el héroe, es lo mas ruidoso posible para que le gente lo mire. Tiene una gran personalidad pero no iría a ningún lado sin su hermana, Blaze.

Blaze. Es la menor con 12 años pero es ciento diez veces mas inteligente que su hermano. Mientras Kama es alguien que le gusta llamar a la atención, Blaze prefiere mantenerse alejada de esas cosas. Es una introvertida por lo que gusta pensar mucho y por eso, es excelente en las trampas y como hacer planes.  Cada vez que su hermano intenta hacer algo para llamar la atención, ella esta allí para detenerlo. Nunca la he visto sonreír... Es raro pero siempre actúa como una buena hermana y como buena jugadora en equipo.

Ema,  la muda-sorda del 6. Su compañero de Distrito la había abandonado desde el Dia 1 ya que le parecía inútil tenerla a su lado, pero de sorpresa ella tiene una gran inteligencia en las faunas y floras así que él se lo perdió. Nos ha ayudado en los puestos de camuflaje, en los alimentos comestibles y ahora, nos damos cuenta que no sirve en las armas. Había escrito que tenia una arritmia así que no podía hacer mucho en Los Juegos, aun así nos encargaremos de protegerla.

Por ultimo, Fernan. Tiene un año mas que yo y no habla mucho. Aun así, desde que lo conocí, nos mostraba que se preocupaba por las personas, especialmente por nosotros. Ya que no habla mucho, toma mas tiempo en pensar y ocupar la lógica. Entiende como funcionan las personas bajo ciertas circunstancias y como reaccionarían. Los momentos en que si habla, es una voz grave, suave y lenta pero potente a la vez. Por lo que he visto, cuando tiene la mente puesta en algo, no se detiene hasta lograrlo, y es muy terco. Pero con eso, es muy simpático y amigable con nosotros, como un protector.

Por alguna razón… me siento seguro aquí, no es nada como mi vida en el 1. Aquí de verdad siento que puedo encajar, aunque solo sea temporal…


	9. Capitulo 8.5

_**Cosecha 30.** _   
_**P.V. De Sterling** _

  
Palabras…

Palabras hirientes…

Por qué?

Soy amable.

Soy educado.

Soy respetuoso.

Soy débil.

Mis compañeros.

Son fuertes.

Mas que yo.

Mucho mas.

Me molestan.

Me llaman débil.

Me golpean.

No me defiendo.

No puedo.

Soy débil.

Golpes.

Risas.

Tormento.

¿La Cosecha?

Se acerca.

No quiero ir.

Debo.

Tengo miedo.

Mis padres.

Gritan.

Me obligan a ir.

Se avergüenzan de mi.

¿Porque?

Soy débil.

No me quieren.

Me odian.

Todos me odian

Pero sigo.

Sigo con las risas.

Risas que odio.

Los odio.

Pero lo escondo.

Solo sonrío.

No seré débil.

No ante ellos.

Es la Cosecha.

Alguien ríe.

Un bravucón.

Se va.

¡Bien!

Va a morir.

Me rió.

Me escuchan.

Me pegan.

Corro.

Corro.

Corro.

No se donde.

Me caigo.

Lloro.

Nunca puedo.

No puedo.

¿Si me rindo?

No.

Me paro.

Me encuentran.

Mis padres.

Me pegan.

Los avergoncé.

Me dejan.

Soy una vergüenza.

Soy inútil.

No sirvo.

No sirvo.

No sirvo.

  
¿Por que sigo?

Tengo miedo.

¿Que pasara?

No lo se.

Escucho alguien.

Varias voces.

Me buscan.

Sonrío.

Los conozco.

No sonrió.

Sé quienes son.

Son mis compañeros.

Vienen por mi.

Él era su amigo.

Yo no.

No quiero.

Me duele.

Duele mucho.

No quiero.

No quiero estar solo.

No quiero ser débil.

 


	10. Capitulo 9.

**_ Julio 7 14:00 Pm  
P.V De Lily _ **

Nuestro pequeño grupo de 4 ocupamos esta mañana para re-contar los votos de dejar los Juegos. No estoy muy segura de a lo que llevara esto pero el entusiasmo de Ashton me re-asegura. Para ser honesta, él es el único que está totalmente a bordo de esto. Ni Marcelo ni yo estamos seguros al 100%, pero esta mañana cuando estábamos terminando de revisar, Ashton tenia una vibra de "LO HARE" así que no podíamos decirle ya que verlo así para cualquier cosa es… una oportunidad única.

Ahora estamos yendo camino a la oficina del Alcalde para que él los mande directo al Capitolio.

Mientras caminamos por las calles, notamos que la gente nos evade, no nos quiere ni mirar, pero otros nos saludan y sonríen.

"Parece que dividimos la ciudad.." Dice Marcelo, jugando con un trozo de su pelo negro.

Ashley se acerca mas a Ashton y le dice: "Ash, mira lo que esta pasando. Ni siquiera hemos hecho algo y ya están empezando a dividirse. ¿En serio estas seguro de esto?" Pero Ashton ignora a su hermana. Ella aprieta los labios y vuelve a mi.

¿Nos estaremos dividiendo entre nosotros también…?

Cruzamos la calle y mientras mas nos acercamos a la casa del Alcalde, mas Agentes de la Paz podemos ver. "¿Que estarán haciendo tantos a esta hora?" Pregunto, mirando a Ashley. Ella mira a Marcelo y él sacude la cabeza. "Quien sabe… Dudo que estén allí de adorno; el Capitolio nunca hace algo por ninguna razón" Aun así, solo son unos diez mas que de costumbre.

Al llegar a la casa del Alcalde, que es solo un poco mejor que las casas normales, vemos a su hermano hablando con el Agente Jefe. No sé qué estarán diciendo pero yo me acerco corriendo. El hermano del Alcalde Weatherby, Stag, siempre ha sido agradable conmigo. No se porque será, pero Ashton dice que lo hace para acercarse mas a mi.

Por eso, cuando llego, Ashton esta justo detrás mio, con los papeles en su mochila y mirando fijamente al hermano del Alcalde. Stag hace retirar al Agente y éste se va tranquilamente, echando una ultima mirada a Ashton antes de. Entonces Stag se da vuelta a nosotros.

"¿Y ustedes que harán aquí? ¿No estarán pensando en querer cambiar el mundo, o si?" Nos pregunta sarcásticamente. Sabe. Ashton instintivamente lleva su mano a su mochila y lo mira. Stag sonríe tranquilamente y pone una mano en su cabeza. "Tranquilo, Ashton. No pienso detenerlos. Es mas, yo también quiero cambiar el mundo, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer"

Se encoge de hombros y saca su mano del hombro de Ash. "Siempre he estado en la sombra así que mi voz no tiene mucho peso… Pero ustedes ya son bastante popular después de ese pequeño cuento de votos. Han empezado a crear su propia historia, y me da curiosidad saber como seguirá, así que me quedare al margen como siempre lo he hecho y observare desde lejos. Cuídense y sigan adelante. Pero tampoco vayan a meterse en muchos problemas" Dice con una inclinación pequeña de cabeza.

Con algo de escepticismo, Ashton se empieza a alejar en dirección de la puerta principal. Yo me despido del Sr. Stag y corro a la puerta, donde Ashley y Marcelo me esperaban.

Ya dentro, notamos que los guardias nos miran silenciosamente. Marcelo se acerca a mi y me susurra "¿Porque estarán tan callados? Deberían detenernos o preguntar algo, ¿no?" a lo que Ashley, que estaba a su lado, responde.

"Si Stag supo de esto, quizás ellos también saben algo y solo están esperando a que hagamos algo mal…"

Pero a pesar del vasto silencio del pasillo y los guardias mirándonos, noto que Ashton no se inmuta o retrocede. Es algo de admirar. Acelero un poco el paso para acercarme y le pregunto si es que está seguro de lo que quiere hacer. Él simplemente asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa confiada.

Es difícil decirle que no.

Seguimos caminando en silencio, evitando mirar a los guardias- Agentes de la paz- y buscando nuestro camino hacia la oficina principal. Tengo el sentimiento de que algo pasara, algo malo.

Antes de saberlo, estamos a la puerta del Alcalde Weatherby, y Ashton se ve mas emocionado que nunca. "Ashy, no crees que esto podría ser una trampa?" Le pregunto normalmente, ya que no quedan Agentes a la vista. Ashton no me responde hasta que toca la puerta, haciendo eco por todo el pasillo. Entonces me responde.

"Si esto es una trampa, caeré si es que hay una oportunidad de cambiar. Yo me encargare de todo"

Las puertas se abren mientras lo miro entre admiración y temor. Un agente está del otro lado de la puerta y un hombre -obviamente del Capitolio- está parado al frente del Alcalde, con una expresión enfadada, parecía que estaban hablando de algo. El Alcalde Weatherby parece asustado de vernos, y hace un mal trabajo escondiéndolo.

"¡N-Niños! ¿Como han… estado? Estos últimos días han sido desastrosos… El Señor- uh…" El alcalde mira al hombre del Capitolio, que parecía no querer nada mas que largarse de aquí. Con una voz grave, respondió: "Tarelo" y miro de vuelta al alcalde. "¡C-Cierto..! El Señor Tarelo me estaba comentando que- que ustedes estaban andando por allí preguntando quien quería…" El Señor Weatherby se quedo callado unos momentos, nerviosismo saliendo por todas partes hasta que termino "Que quién quería cambiar esta vida, y yo le estaba diciendo que era solamente un juego- nada serio."

Miré a Ashton que estaba mirando desafiante al Señor Tarelo, quien lo miraba devuelta con una sombra cubriéndole el rostro. Parecía el mismísimo significado de 'Serio'. Se giró hacia nosotros y se cruzó de brazos. "Los jóvenes no entienden lo complicado que es este mundo. Les sugiero mantenerse a estudiar en vez de jugar."

Ashton lo mira con expresión desafiante… Me pregunto que estará pasando por su cabeza

**_ Julio 7 15:00 Pm  
P.V De Ashton _ **

¡¿Que se cree este bastardo?! ¡Como si a el le importara una mierda por lo que estamos pasando! "¡No tienes derecho a decir eso, desgraciado! ¡Has estado toda tu vida acomodado en el Capitolio, tomando oro o cagando diamantes, que se yo! Si supieras por las cosas que hemos tenido que pasar también querías un cambio" Le digo en un momento de furia. Él no responde y se vuelve al Alcalde Weatherby.

Y ahora me está ignorando encima.

"Weatherby. Si tu no haces nada con respecto, nosotros lo haremos," dice fríamente y, antes de que el Alcalde pueda responder, camina hacia la puerta y se va, sin siquiera dar una mirada atrás.

El Alcalde esconde su cara en sus palmas y suspira. No hace nada mas por unos segundos y yo ya me estoy poniendo impaciente. No hemos llegado tan lejos para detenernos aquí. Golpeo la mesa del Alcalde y el saca su cara por fin. Siento la mano de Lily en mi brazo que me aprieta. Me calma un poco.

Me saco la mochila mientras hablo. "Señor Weatherby. Usted como yo sabe de la situación" Abro la mochila y saco una carpeta con todos los votos. Se lo dejo en la mesa y sigo con una sorprendente calma. "Sé que sabes que hemos estado yendo recolectando votos de las personas para saber quienes quieren cambiar nuestro sistema de vida. Y, francamente, han sido mucho mas de lo que esperábamos." El Alcalde recoge los papeles y empieza a verlos mientras sigo "Por eso, como usted tiene la mayor autoridad en este Distrito, venimos para que usted pueda ayudarnos" Veo que el Alcalde deja los papeles sobre la mesa y detrás de mi espalda, doy un pulgar arriba para los demás.

La mano de Lily en mi brazo se suelta un poco, parece que la peor parte esta aun por llegar. Miro al Alcalde con una mirada llena de determinación y él me mira devuelta, empujando los papeles y la carpeta de vuelta. Después junta sus manos y dice firmemente "No lo hare."

¿Que? ¿Como que no puede? Mis ojos se entrecierran sospechosamente y Marcelo se acerca al escritorio. "¿A que se refiere con que no lo hara?" Pregunta.

El Alcalde se encoge de hombros tristemente y dice "Significa que no lo hare"

"Muy buena pregunta, Marcelo" Escucho a Ashley susurrar.

"¡Dame _UNA_ buena razón por no hacerlo!" Demando, furia llenando mi interior. ¡No puedo creer que el Alcalde se esté negando a algo tan grande!

Él traga nervioso y me dice en un fuerte susurro:  "Captolio"

¡¿Es en serio?! Me encorvo sobre la mesa, enojado y decepcionado en nuestro Alcalde. Siento que estoy vibrando y siento una mano sobre mi espalda antes de pararme derecho otra vez. "¡Esa misma estupidez es la que estamos intentando cambiar!" Le grito. El Alcalde parece encogerse en su sillas.

Después de ese grito, un silencio invadió la sala. Entonces la puerta se abrió y entraron tres Agentes de la Paz, los tres con armas blancas. Nos miran y yo les devuelvo la mirada con furia. Él Señor Weatherby se recolecta y mira entre nosotros y los guardias.

Siento a Lily agarrar mi manga fuertemente y a Marcelo y Ashley acercarse a nosotros. Pero El Alcalde hace un gesto de mano para que los Guardias se retiren; lo hacen, pero no sin antes darnos una mirada larga y sospechosa. Se van y cierran la puerta tras ellos, entonces quedamos en otro silencio.

Ahora que se fueron, miro otra vez al alcalde con una mirada de frustración y odio: lo que siento en este momento. Él se para decidido, encaminándose hacia nosotros. "Niños, por favor… Solo váyanse antes de crear problemas" Nos empieza a empujar suavemente en la espalda en dirección a la puerta. "Este mundo es imposible cambiarlo y no hay nada que puedan hacer. El Capitolio tiene demasiado poder, demasiados números, demasiada influencia sobre los Distritos. Aunque todo el Distrito 7 se una, no habrá que podamos hacer"

Saco un gruñido pero no hay nada que pueda decir. Me doy cuenta que tiene razón. La tiene. Mi adrenalina se va y mis hombros caen. Tiene razón… Antes de darme cuenta estoy fuera de la sala en el pasillo otra vez.

En cuanto salimos, caigo sentado contra la puerta y pongo mis manos en la cara. No quiero que me miren como estoy ahora, derrotado. El Alcalde tiene razón: el poder del distrito 7 no puede luchar en contra del Capitolio por mas que lo intente. ¡Ah! ¡Que idiota fui!

Siento un brazo rodeándome el hombro. "Tranquilo, Ash" Dice Marcelo. "No escuches lo que diga; ¡nosotros podemos cambiar esto  por nosotros mismos!" Dice con una voz alegre pero falsa. Estamos en una atmósfera de vencidos. Estoy seguro que él también lo siente. Ahora seguro que solo lo dice para alegrarme

"No puedo creerlo.." Murmuro, sacando mis manos de mi cara y exhalando. "No puedo creer que haya pensado por siquiera _un segundo_ que cuatro niños y unas estúpidas firmas puedan convencer al Capitolio… Soy un idiota!" Digo, frustrado  conmigo mismo.

Ashley se acerca y se arrodilla al frente mio. "No, no eres idiota, Ash. No dejare que te digas eso porque ese es mi trabajo." Si eso fue para intentar alegrarme, no sirvió. "Y no puedes decir que es una idea estúpida porque ni siquiera la hemos empezado. Hicimos mal en pensar que nuestro Alcalde haría algo. Tu sabes como es el Señor Weatherby: es débil"

"No lo digas de esa forma.." Dice Lily. "Esta justo al otro lado de la puerta…" Añade tímidamente.

Me levanto. No quiero seguir aquí. "Que escuche lo que quiera - ya no importa" Y sin decir mas, me alejo caminando por el pasillo

**_ Julio 7 15:45 Pm  
P.V De Ashley _ **

Ver la espalda de mi hermano alejándose con pasos tristes me llena de… tristeza. "Nunca lo he visto tan desanimado antes.." Digo, separando mi vista de él y enfocándome en mis amigos.

"Bueno, el otro día, cuando lo propuso, parecía de verdad muy emocionado con esta idea así que no es tan extraño que este así ahora." Dice Lily.

Marcelo se queda callado, mirando como Ashton da vuelta a la esquina, ignorando a los agentes y saliendo de nuestra vista. "¡Tengo una idea!" Digo de pronto. Los dos me miran extrañados.

"¡Vamos a hacer que su idea se haga realidad!" Anuncio con nueva fe. Pero al ver a Marcelo y Lily, que se lanzan miradas, me doy cuenta de que ellos están también sacados de la idea. No los culpo igual, en este momento parece un poco mas que imposible, pero se me ocurre una idea, que la verdad tiene posibilidades verdaderas de surgir.

Les hago saber mi idea, y ahora parecen aun mas desanimados que antes.

"Ashley.." empieza Marcelo lentamente. "Por muy, ah… interesante que parece tu idea, dudo altamente que sirva. No podemos tomar un modo tan agresivo a esto, no hay manera de que salga bien, ¿sabes? Aunque pienses ese tipo de cosas tan detenidamente- aunque dudo que hicieras eso- no hay manera. Definitivamente"

¿Que? Tan rápido se esta rindiendo? No puedo creerlo: Marcelo siempre me parecía el mas sereno de nuestro grupo y- olvídalo, ya me di cuenta porque lo rechaza.

Miro hacia Lily pero ella tampoco parece muy en bordo a esto. Se acerca a mi y me toma la mano. Al fruncir el ceño, ella me mira entristecida pero con una sonrisa débil.

"Ashley, piensa por favor en las palabras del Alcalde, que no hay nada que podamos hacer. A veces si es mejor solamente dejar las cosas como son- No es que me guste este modo de vida claro, pero seria por lo mejor" Añade rápidamente cuando estoy a punto de decir algo.

"Esta vez deberías bajarte del peldaño antes de que alguien mas salga herido.." Dice en un bajo susurro. Pero mi llama esta recién empezando a arder. Si estos dos no quieren intentar hacer algo por _nuestras_ vidas, que se jodan. Yo tengo un plan ideado, tengo los recursos para hacerlo, tengo los motivos, los caminos y la razón. Estoy convencida de que esto funcionara. Estoy segura.

Solo necesita que vea la verdad. "Lily, se lo arriesgado que es este plan, y lo fácil que seria la muerte en eso, (Lily retrocede un poco cuando dije eso) pero, ¿que diferencia hay entre vivir como estamos ahora y morir luchando por lo que queremos? ¡No hay diferencia! ¡Es mejor morir intentando que estar en este lugar de mierda!"

Pero ella me agarra mas fuerte la mano. "Ashley, no digas cosas como eso. Hay que saber ver el lado positi-" No dejo que termine su frase.

Le suelto la mano y la alejo. Ella se queda mirando y se pone triste. No se si quiere que le de pena o porque no quiere que yo siga con esto pero no va a servir: ya me mostraron en donde paran y no voy a obligarlos a que me sigan.

Me doy vuelta y empiezo a correr, ansiosa por ir a empezar los preparativos de mi plan. Primero: tengo que avisarle al deprimido de Ash.

**_ Julio 7 15:50 Pm  
P.V De Lily _ **

Cuando Ashley se va también, me quedo sola con Marcelo, que parece preocupado. Sé que es por ella. No quiero aceptarlo pero también estoy preocupada- asustada seria mejor palabra. Su idea me parecía demasiada arriesgada, peligrosa y tenia una escala demasiada grande.

Pero lo que me doy cuenta ahora es la manera en que nos miro antes de que se fuera. No era cara de enojo, o tristeza, pero de decepción. Ashley estaba decepcionada de nosotros por no querer morir. Claro que entiendo sus motivos, pero no puede esperar a que de verdad hagamos eso, ¿verdad?

Marcelo tiene una cara inflexible, pero si tuviera que adivinar, diría que siente lo mismo.

"Lily" Dice de pronto. "¿Que piensas de todo esto?"

Parece una pregunta normal, pero su tono de voz dice lo contrario. No estoy segura de cómo responder a esto. "Pienso que… no quiero estar aqui."

Le doy la espalda y también salgo corriendo, confundida y desesperada con todo esto y solo necesito un lugar tranquilo para pensar. Corro fuera del edificio e ignoro a Stag, que me saluda. Sigo corriendo.

No quiero escuchar ni hablar de esto porque no sé como poner lo que pienso en palabras- ¡no es tan fácil como suena! Pareciera como que todo se esta desplomando tan rápidamente y… No se que pasara.

La idea de Ashley: buscar activamente una revolución de parte de las personas, ¿como se le ocurre algo así? Nunca serviría. Pero aun sabiendo eso, no la intente detener. ¿Por qué? Si se que si las cosas siguen como están ahora, a Ashley no solo fallara el plan, ¡sino que también la mataran y su familia también!

Antes de que me dé cuenta, había llegado al bosque del 7: mi lugar favorito. Siempre venia aquí cuando tenia miedo. Y ahora lo necesito para pensar.

Sigo corriendo por el camino principal, guiada por las linternas del suelo y la falta de pasto hasta llegar a un árbol especialmente grande justo en el centro del camino. Estoy cerca. Así que sigo corriendo. Pasando los arboles y el paisaje volando a mis lados. No me gusta presumir pero soy una de las mejores corredoras en el colegio.

El camino se divide en izquierda y derecha en el árbol grande, pero yo sigo derecha, detrás del árbol y adelante. Por esa dirección esta mi escondite. Tengo que respirar, calmar y vaciar mi mente.

Llego a mi árbol secreto después de quince minutos de correr, y estoy cansada. Puedo ser buena corredora pero aun soy humana. Miro al árbol alto y grandioso y la escalera colgando de el. Sonrío a la familiar vista y voy subiendo las escaleras, mirando a mi alrededor como se van bajando los arboles.

Es mi lugar pacifico… solía ser de él: mi papá. Pero ya nunca tiene tiempo para gastar en un lugar tan infantil como este. Me lo había mostrado y es aquí donde él estuvo cuando pasó.

Cuando los Distritos se revelaron por primera vez.


End file.
